Mina's Story
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Mina has many vying for her affection but the girl never could see what was right in front of her, and by being so clueless, could this be the reason she may end up losing everything she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I have a habit of writing how I think or how I would have liked a certain tv series to go. This is my version of Dracula, you know the one with Katie McGrath? I actually enjoyed it but here's my version anyway.**

 **Mina's POV.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothings, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **MINA'S STORY**

Dracula has returned after all these years but there is only one person who has made his decision to stay all the more easy. Her name is Mina Harker and this is her story...

 **Chapter One: Arrival**

The wind was howling on that particular night. No one knew what had pulled into the docks on the angry waves and no one would until it was too late to warn them.

I lay in my bed on that same night with thoughts of Johnathan swirling in my brain.

He made me so happy. I just wished that after all of our time together, he would ask me to marry him.

I knew he was the one for me and he had told me he loved me. He did not approve of my medical education but apart from that, he was good to me. Maybe a little forceful but if men were not inclined to be this way then would we find them so attractive?

I tossed and turned almost as though I knew something was coming and I couldn't rest. It was only until I saw the first rays of the sun that I feel asleep and only awoke when someone knocked rather loudly on my door.

I climbed out of bed and went down the stairs to answer it. The sun spilled in, making me blink and shy away from it like some kind monster who is afraid of the sun.

"Good morning, Mina. I thought you would be awake by now at least." Came the upper class voice of my best friend Lucy Westenra.

I gave her a small smile and shut the door, banishing the sun back to the outside world.

"I am afraid that I did not sleep so well. Only til this morning."

Lucy pouted.

"Oh poor you. It must be all those cadavers that you have to slice open assaulting your mind."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Do not be so callous, Lucy. Anyway, it's not that that bothers me during sleep."

She continued walking to the drawing room.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

Lucy always looked as though nothing bothered her. She had her head held high and her eyes trained on you when you spoke. She knew everything about everyone and she was extremely rich. She was secure in that respect but sometimes I would like to see her settle down with a family and be happy. God knows she deserved it.

I shrugged in answer to her question.

"I do not know exactly. I usually sleep very well."

A knowing smirk spread across Lucy's red lips.

"I know. You snore too."

I let out an embarrassed laugh and slapped her lightly on the arm.

"I do not!"

"You do too!" She laughed back.

We reached the drawing room and she took off her hat, resting it on her lap as she sat down. The tea had already been made as it was every morning, and I watched as Lucy poured it out into two cups.

"There is a ball tonight and I had hoped you would come." She began as she stirred her tea.

I nodded, looking down into my own cup.

"Of course. I could invite Johnathan if that's all right?" I ventured carefully.

Her lips pursed and she forced a smile.

"Of course. He is your...I'm sorry, what do they call it when you have been together for years but the man has not had the guts to ask for your hand?"

That was spiteful but I knew what she meant.

"Lucy, Johnathan loves me and besides, I have my studies."

She did not agree but neither did she disagree.

"So can I invite him?" I pushed.

Lucy rolled her green eyes.

"I suppose so."

I hugged her then.

I knew that Lucy did not approve of Johnathan. Really, I think she just didn't like the amount of time we spent together.

Before Johnathan and I became serious, Lucy and I were always together and Johnathan was just someone we played with sometimes when we were children. I loved Lucy like a sister and I knew she felt the same by how protective she was of me.

She pulled back and looked at me.

"Do you have a new dress for tonight?" She asked.

I shook my head.

I had spent most of my time in the mortuary lately, my studies were important to me and I had explained this to Johnathan. He said he did not understand how a woman like me could spend so much time in such a dark place but Lucy understood how important this was to me. She always understood.

"Well then, we shall go out and buy you one."

"Lucy I cannot take your money." I told her with a slight frown.

"Why ever not?! I have plenty of it!" She laughed and I could not help but laugh with her.

The shops were not as crowded as I expected.

Lucy knew all the shop assistants and they all knew her. Her family was practically famous in London and she took full advantage of that fact.

I tried on a few different dresses. One was pink which looked as though it would suit Lucy more than it would me, the next was a dark purple and the last one that I really liked was beautiful pale blue.

I stepped out to show Lucy and she stared at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked, giving a little twirl.

She nodded and smiled brilliantly at me.

"It's beautiful. Johnathan is a lucky man indeed." She added.

I spun again.

Johnathan would love it. Blue was his favorite color after all.

Lucy paid for it and then we went back to my home. We ate and talked for hours until it was finally time for the ball and we helped each other get ready. Whereas I was in blue, Lucy was in red and she looked wonderful with her blonde hair piled on top of her head. She would be on Johnathan's left arm and I would be on his right but everybody knew that Johnathan and I were a couple and that with Lucy as my best friend, she would be attending with us.

 **A/N- I realize how short these chapters are at the moment, so I have uploaded another two for you tonight, enjoy! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Something Familiar**

The grand hall was amazing, even Johnathan was taken aback and that was different for him. Lucy pretended not to notice as she walked in on his left arm.

"What is this ball in aid of, Miss Westenra?" He asked her.

"Oh some American showing off his talents but I just wanted to be here."

"You are the center of the universe now, aren't you?" Johnathan teased.

Lucy just raised an eyebrow.

"Johnathan, do not be so mean! Lucy paid for this dress after all." I told him.

He leaned in to kiss me.

"Yes and you look absolutely stunning in it."

I kissed him back with a grin. That was when the lights went down and the one who had thrown this ball stepped into the single beam of light remaining.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have brought you all here tonight to witness something of magic.

Mr. Alexander Greyson would like to show you all something beyond your imagining. I hope you will enjoy."

He stepped back and let the afformentioned Mr. Greyson come forward.

It was then that my heart thundered in my chest and I gasped, causing Lucy to look over at me in confusion. I swallowed and steadied my breathing as he began to talk.

"Good evening everyone. I am Alexander Greyson and I wish to show you something new. At this very moment, servants are handing out light bulbs, dead ones at that-"

Sue enough, a light bulb was passed to me and I held it in the palm of my hand, releasing Johnathan as I held it with both hands instead.

"-You will see that something that was once thought dead, can be brought back to life."

Something about those words and his tone sent a chill through me but I listened anyway.

Lucy moved in to watch as Alexander smiled and then nodded.

"Watch, ladies and gentlemen. Keep your eyes on the light bulb."

We all did and slowly but surely, the light bulb it up, illuminating the room as everyone else's did the same.

Lucy and I gasped and smiled at the bulb in my hand.

"How is this even possible?" Lucy whispered.

"An excellent question madam." Greyson said as he looked over at us.

Lucy's head shot up and so did mine.

His eyes locked with mine and we both stood there for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he broke the gaze and smiled at Lucy.

"Everything that seems impossible can be made possible with the right mind set."

Lucy, still not convinced spoke up.

"But the bulb was dead... how could it come back to life just like that?"

Part of me wanted her to be quiet but I knew Lucy and her outspoken ways and it was one of the things I admired about her. I could never speak out like that.

"Because some things are not always as they seem." He replied cryptically.

The crowd clapped and then I watched as Mr. Greyson made his way through the crowd, talking to people and explaining things that I felt only he could understand. I felt bad saying it but... I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like I knew him but how could that be?

Johnathan's voice brought me back to myself.

"He really knows how to command attention. Must have taken lessons from Lucy."

"Oh how very droll, Johnathan." Lucy drawled as she took some wine off a tray that a servant held out to her.

I went back to watching Mr. Greyson.

Lucy's voice was distant in the background.

"You may not like him but Mina seems quite taken with the American."

I frowned as I felt Johnathan come up behind me.

"Mina?"

I snapped back to myself yet again.

"What? No! No, that's ridiculous! I only have eyes for you, Johnathan."

I turned back and gave him a quick kiss to prove it.

Then the smooth voice of the American caught me off guard.

"Mr. Greyson, that was truly a wonderful show tonight." Johnathan said to him.

He nodded his head modestly.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry, your name is?"

Johnathan extended his hand.

"Harker. Johnathan Harker."

"Pleased to meet you, Johnathan." Alexander said, shaking the other man's hand. It was then that he turned his attention to me and I felt my heart race.

"And this lovely lady on your arm, is?"

"Mr. Greyson this is Mina Murray."

He took my hand and kissed it, making my heart race even faster than before.

"Mina... a pleasure to meet you."

"And you..." I managed to say.

Then I frowned.

"Have we-"

"Met? No but I know what you mean. Please excuse me."

Then he left. Just like that.

Lucy pouted again.

"That was short and sweet." She grumbled.

Johnathan nodded and then shrugged.

"Oh well. He's probably busy."

I watched as Alexander made his way back through the crowd. It looked as though he was leaving and I had to stop myself from running after him.

"Maybe we should all go home now." I said distractedly.

Lucy nodded and linked my arm with hers'.

"I agree. I'll take her home, Johnathan." She told him firmly.

I felt myself being pulled along and Lucy frowned into my eyes.

"Mina? Are you all right?"

I nodded slowly.

"There was just...something familiar."

Lucy gave me a knowing smile.

"All right, lets' get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lucy's Intentions**

Lucy took me back to her house and I slept peacefully, thinking of Mr. Greyson as I drifted off. I dreamt of him too. Only we were in a different time; he was resting his head on my stomach as we laid in bed together. I ran my fingers through his hair and told him how much I loved him. He told me that there was no one in the world that could compare to me and as he shifted to hover above me, he reached out and stroked a finger down my cheek.

My eyelids fluttered and as I opened them slowly, I expected to see him looming above me, instead I found Lucy pulling her hand back and smiling as she sat up next to me.

I frowned, still not properly awake.

"Lucy?"

"You were dreaming, Mina. I wanted to wake you...you sounded distressed."

"I didn't feel distressed." I mumbled causing her to frown down at me.

She shifted uncomfortably and then clasped her hands over her stomach.

"Mina, do you ever wonder what things would be like had certain events not taken place?" She asked carefully.

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She took a breath and licked her lips.

"I mean...if you had never met Johnathan."

My frown deepened.

"I never think about things like that." I admitted.

She sighed and then smiled tightly.

"No. Of course you don't."

She threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side.

I sat up more and grabbed her arm.

"Lucy. What's wrong? Talk to me."

I hated to see my friend with concerns and if she wanted to talk about them, she could, surely she knew that by now.

She glanced back at me over her shoulder and smiled.

"Nothing, just wishing things would be a little different. That's all."

I gave her a warm smile back and let her go off to get dressed.

* * *

I was supposed to meet Johnathan just before noon for lunch and I smiled as I saw him standing on the street corner.

He smiled up as I approached him and he gave me a quick kiss.

"I thought Miss Westenra would be in tow."

"She does not go everywhere with me, Johnathan."

He raised an eyebrow as though he didn't believe me.

We took lunch in the garden behind this lovely little restaurant and talked about Alexander Greyson. It was true that I felt guilty for the dream I had had but then I was not about to apologize for my subconscious. I did not control it after all.

Still, it bothered me that he was in my dreams whereas Johnathan had failed to appear in just one of them. But I loved Johnathan did I not? I wanted to marry the man for God's sake! Why had he not yet proposed? Maybe Lucy was right. It had been an awfully long time that we had been together. Maybe he thought it wasn't what I wanted. Maybe I would have to take matters into my own hands soon. Oh, why wait!

"Johnathan, I have an important question to ask you and I hope you'll give me the answer I wish."

He frowned but nodded anyway.

I licked my lips nervously.

"Do you want to marry me?"

He faltered and I saw the frightened look in his brown eyes.

He was not sure. I knew it.

"Maybe one day, Mina but right now... you have your studies and Lucy and-"

"Lucy and my studies are still going to be with me whether you marry me or not." I interrupted.

His jaw clenched and he let out a breath. Then he rested a hand over mine.

"Someday, Mina. But not now. Please, just be patient." He said gently.

I nodded and then we continued our lunch.

I still didn't have my answer.

I went back to Lucy's after that and spoke to her or I would have done had she been where she normally was.

"Lucy?" I called up the stairs.

One of the maids appeared and told me she was in the bath. So I waited for her in her bedroom.

It took a while but eventually she appeared, dressed in her cotton night gown. It was early for her to go to bed. She was usually at some event or at a glamorous party.

This was not the Lucy I knew.

"Mina!" She looked startled.

I gave her a hurt smile and she knew that I was upset.

She came over to me and held me for a while.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"It's Johnathan... I asked him if he wanted to marry me."

I heard the frown in Lucy's voice.

"And what did he say?"

I burst into tears and wept openly as Lucy tightened her hold on me.

"He was never good enough for you, Mina. No one will be." She said fiercely.

"No one could ever understand you, not the way that I do. Johnathan, he-he couldn't put up with your dreams of becoming a doctor, he did not understand your drive or ambition... but I do." She assured me.

I smiled then and sat up.

She wiped the tears away and held my hand as it rested in my lap.

"You've always been such a good friend to me, Lucy." I said, my voice still shaky.

"I just want you to be happy, Mina. That's all I've ever wanted..."

I then rested my head in her lap as she sat there.

"Do you ever think of marrying someone, Lucy?" I asked innocently.

She paused before answering.

"Yes."

"What's it like?" I wanted to know.

I wanted to know if Lucy's vision of marriage was any different to mine.

She took a breath and started combing my hair with her fingers. There were a few tangles in it made by the afternoon breeze.

"There are flowers, a beautiful church and no people. Just us- me and my betrothed- we are looking into each others eyes and saying our vows, knowing that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together and it's...a wonderful feeling." She explained dreamily.

I smiled. "That's how I imagine it."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I imagine myself walking down the aisle, Johnathan smiling at me-"

I felt Lucy move me and I sat up.

"Mina, after that conversation with Johnathan, do you still believe you have a future with him?"

I paused and then nodded.

"He is the one, Lucy. I cannot just let him go like that. Even if this is taking longer than I thought."

Lucy stood and turned on me with exasperation in her eyes.

"Oh, Mina, why can't you see? If he wanted to marry you, he would have by now!"

"He-he said he needs time."

"They all say that! Nothing ever comes of it! Please Mina, I beg you, open your eyes and see what is right in front of you!"

I stared at her.

"I know he loves me."

She let out a breath and then went over to her window, looking out on the street below.

"There is one thing though, Lucy..." I began to tell her.

She did not turn to look at me this time.

"I had a dream last night. About another person I should not be thinking about."

"Mr. Greyson." She said coldly.

I frowned.

"How did you know?"

"You spoke his name when I tried to wake you."

I blinked.

"Is that wrong of me?"

She shook her head but still did not look at me.

"No. I have dreams of things I know I should not."

I grinned.

"Like what?"

She shook her head and this time, turned back to me.

"It doesn't matter, and you should really get some sleep before your classes tomorrow."

I frowned.

"If you say so... Lucy?"

She looked up as she pulled back the covers.

"Can I sleep here again tonight? I don't want to go home."

She smiled that warm, caring smile of hers' and nodded.

"Of course."

As I changed and then climbed into bed next to Lucy, I smiled gratefully at her.

All these years she had been like a sister to me and I knew that she only got angry because she cared.

My eyes closed and the dream started.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you're all enjoying this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Being Watched**

"Mina!"

I woke to being shaken and looked up into Lucy's wide, concerned eyes.

"You were screaming." She said softly.

I sat up and brushed my tangled hair back.

"I was?"

She nodded.

"Hm hm... something about 'please don't kill him'; what were you dreaming about, Mina?"

I looked away from her as I remembered the dream.

I was watching as Mr. Greyson was surrounded by angry people with sticks and sharp weapons. I was screaming at them but they were not listening to me and then I was calling out him...That's all I remembered.

I got up from the bed without a word and felt a sharp pain in my side.

I placed my hand over the area where the pain was.

"Mina? Are you all right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I just have a pain in my side. I was probably laying in a strange position or something."

"No, you wasn't." Lucy told me and then clamped her lips shut as though she had said something she should not have.

I turned and lifted the night gown to check if there was any sign of a wound.

I felt Lucy place her hand on my bare skin, checking for any bump or bruise that might be there.

"Anything?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked, she sounded distracted for some reason.

"Any bruise that I cannot see that maybe you can?" I ventured.

She blinked and stood up straight, dropping her hand as though my skin burnt her.

"No. Nothing. You're fine."

She turned away from me when I smiled at her.

"You truly are a good friend, Lucy."

She gave me a quick smile and then disappeared into the bathroom.

She really did act strange sometimes.

I did not see Lucy for the whole day and I was making my way home when I felt like I was being watched.

I stopped and turned around, expecting to find someone I knew standing there but there was no one.

I continued walking when I felt the sensation a little more.

I stopped and the alley that I usually took to my house looked darker than normal.

That was when he appeared.

"Mina..."

I jumped and whirled around.

"Mr. Greyson. What are you doing out here?"

"Forgive me if I startled you. I just wanted to... speak with you. If I may?"

I swallowed the fear and nodded.

"Of course."

He clasped his hands behind his back and took a step forward.

"You remember the other night? When we first met at the ball and you said it felt as though we had met before? Or words to that effect?"

I nodded, remembering it so very clearly.

"Well I was wondering if you truly meant that, because I know that I did."

My breath caught in my throat and I licked my lips.

"Mina, I would like to invite you to come to dinner tomorrow night at my home. Would you come?"

I nodded without thinking about it.

"Yes, I'd love to. Is eight o clock fine for you?"

He smiled a genuine smile.

"That's great. Well I shall see you then."

I nodded and smiled back before he looked at the alley.

"Are you going to walk through there?" He asked, pointing at the black tunnel.

I nodded.

"I always do."

"The dark does not frighten you?"

I shook my head.

"No. Not at all."

He paused as if thinking and then looked back up at me.

"Maybe I should walk with you." He offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Greyson but I'll be fine."

A corner of his mouth turned up.

"Beautiful and brave." He said more to himself than to me but I blushed just the same. He nodded politely.

"Good night then, Mina."

"Good night, Mr. Greyson."

I turned to the alley when he stopped me.

"Oh and Mina? Please, call me Alexander."

I smiled again and nodded before letting the darkness of the alley envelope me.

* * *

Jonathan was waiting for me when I put the key in the lock and let myself in. It caught me off guard as I was too busy thinking about Alexander.

"Jonathan! I did not expect you to be here."

He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I was thinking about what you said and you are right; we have been together a long time and yes, I do want to marry you but this idea of you being a medical student..." He sighed, causing me to frown.

"It has to stop as soon as we're married."

"What? Why?"

"It's not becoming of my wife to be covered in blood and slicing open corpses. It's not very lady-like."

I stared at him.

"You know how important my work is to me, Jonathan... I thought you understood that."

He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Mina but if we are to be married, then it has to stop. Any man would feel the same."

"Lucy understands." I muttered bitingly.

"Well maybe you should marry her then." He snapped.

I stared at him.

"How dare you talk like that! Lucy and I are friends! You are not to speak of our friendship in that way!" I found myself shouting.

Lucy was like a sister to me and for him to speak of it as though we were doing something that had never even been heard of was totally unfair and I would not have it. Not at all.

I expected an apology from him or at least for him to walk out quietly.

Instead he stood and moved toward the door.

"If you cannot see it then you are not as intelligent as I believed you to be."

I turned as he opened the door.

"See what?"

He said nothing and shut the door quietly.

What did he mean?

Despite the argument with Jonathan, I was still excited about dinner with Alexander.

No one knew where I was going that night, not even Lucy, and I had spent the whole day picking out a dress and just preparing myself as though I was courting him. It wasn't like that, I loved Jonathan but still, it felt nice to have dinner with such an intelligent man who I had no feelings for. Just a strange feeling that I'd met him before.

As I finished dressing-I chose a black dress that exposed my shoulders and left my hair down- there was a knock at my door.

I went down to open it and stared with wide eyes at Lucy who stood there, staring at me with the same expression on her face.

"Lucy...I-I did not think you were coming by today." I stuttered.

She pursed her lips and raised her chin haughtily.

"I just wanted to see how you are. Jonathan came by this morning."

"Really? What did he say?"

She opened her mouth but no sound came out then she closed it again.

"It does not matter. He was just...being cruel."

I blinked and then frowned.

"Cruel? Why?"

She forced a smile.

"He said some things that is all. Now where are you going all dressed up?"

There was the Lucy I knew! All bright and bubbly and demanding to know what you were doing and why she was not aware of it.

"I have a dinner."

"With who?" She asked, one of her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Promise not to tell?"

She nodded.

"Mr. Greyson."

She stared at me, mouth hanging open.

"Lucy say something."

She sucked in a breath.

"What about Jonathan?"

I waved a hand.

"Oh, Lucy it doesn't mean anything! It's just dinner. Tell me you would not jump at the chance." I challenged.

She gave me a tight lipped smile.

"I can see why you are attracted, I must admit."

"Nothing will happen, Lucy. I do not love him. I love Jonathan."

"Yes I know." She snapped and I frowned in confusion at her.

"Lucy what's wrong? You have not been yourself lately." I asked, putting a hand on her arm.

She moved back.

"Nothing. I have not been sleeping well. That's all."

I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe get some rest tonight instead of going to parties."

She nodded.

"Doctors orders." She said with a grin.

Then she turned away from the door.

"Enjoy your dinner."

The house was huge. Instead of Alexander greeting me at the door, his doorman did.

"Welcome, Miss Murray. Alexander is expecting you."

I nodded and stepped into the grand entrance.

Deep red walls and luscious carpet. The man really lived in luxury and why not?

He clearly deserved it.

I was showed through to the dining hall and sat in a chair right next to the head seat.

I was informed that Alexander would be with me shortly.

I looked around at the elaborate paintings and ornaments. I was willing to bet that they were not inexpensive.

The doors opened and he walked in.

Again, my breath hitched.

"Mina, I apologise for my tardiness."

I shook my head with a smile.

"There's no need to apologise, M.r Grey- Sorry-Alexander."

He smiled and sat at the head of the table right next to me.

"Did you like my little display at the ball?"

I nodded.

"I did. Very much so. But I have to know, how did you do it?"

"Magic." He whispered.

I chuckled and he smiled.

The food was served and we ate while talking quietly and I had never felt so comfortable with someone, well anyone but Lucy anyway.

We laughed at jokes that each other told and he seemed really interested in my studies and my dreams. Not the dreams I had that I knew I should not be having, but mainly my ambitions.

I noticed the way he would stare deep into my eyes as I spoke and how he would make our hands touch as he reached for his wine glass.

By the end of the night, I was feeling more alive than ever.

Alexander walked me to the door and I turned to say goodnight but as I did, he leaned in and kissed me.

It was gentle and quick but it sent electric waves through me all the same.

I pulled back and stared at him.

"What...what do you think-"

"Mina stay with me." He said quickly.

I widened my blue eyes at him.

"Stay with you? Are you mad?! I am in love with Jonathan!"

"No, you're not. You think you are but if that were true then why do you dream about me?"

I frowned at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter but what does is you and me. I feel like I lost you once, Mina, I cannot lose you again, I won't!"

He gripped hold of my hand and held me in place when I tried to pull away.

"You're scaring me."

He stopped his rambling and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry. But just tell me that when our eyes met that night, you did not feel something."

I did. It was true. But I could not tell him that! Jonathan was the one I intended to marry not this American stranger!

But as I stared into his deep eyes, I felt myself weaken.

"I do not want to make you love me, Mina... I wish you to do it of your own free will."

There was something strange about the way he said that; almost as if he could make me love him.

"Please, just tell me you felt nothing and I'll let you go..."

I licked my lips and opened my mouth to tell him a lie but instead I moved forward and kissed him.

He pulled me back into the house, slamming the door and pushing me up against it.

I pushed him back and stared at him.

"I felt something." I admitted breathlessly.

He grinned in triumph.

"I knew you did. I did too."

He came forward and kissed me again.

We moved to the stairs and I stopped him momentarily.

"This is wrong...what about Jonathan?" I asked worriedly.

Alexander shook his head.

"Don't think about him. Just think about us and how right we are for each other."

I sighed in defeat and kissed him again as he lifted me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Blood**

Jonathan had never made feel like the way Alexander had.

Alexander treated me like a goddess. I had never felt so desired.

As he was holding me to him, he moved his head down to my neck and I felt a sharp, stabbing pain.

I gasped and he moved his head back.

I was shocked to find blood coating his lips.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling woozy.

"Just trust me, Mina. I would never do anything to hurt you."

I did trust him and I felt him drink from me.

I held onto him as he took more and more.

I knew that a human could only lose a pint before it started to become dangerous and I knew that what he was doing was unnatural and that I should push him away in disgust, grab my clothes and leave straight away but I stayed and it felt...normal.

When I woke, he was laying beside me.

I turned and smiled, tracing his jaw with my finger and smiling. He was something else. He was like no one I had ever met before.

He stirred and then opened his eyes.

He smiled up at me and quickly rolled, pinning me beneath him.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" He asked slowly.

I nodded.

"I do."

He looked concerned.

"And are you...frightened by it? What we did?"

I thought about it.

Remembered him drinking my blood and me thinking it completely normal.

"No. It felt all right, actually."

He smiled and kissed me just like he had kissed me last night and I felt that same fire that I never knew I had, burn bright inside of me as I kissed him back fiercely.

I knew I should be getting back. Someone would know I was gone and wonder where I had been all night.

"I hate to say it but I have to go."

He pressed his head to mine with a sigh.

"I know."

He let me get up and I dressed.

He dressed as well and and we kissed again before I left.

He asked if I would return and I told him I would.

I let myself out and walked into the morning sun with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

I let myself in and went up to my room to change out of the black dress and into some more appropriate clothing. I thought about my night with Alexander and sighed contentedly but then as I thought about it, Jonathan came into my head and the guilt almost suffocated me.

What had I done?

I had been unfaithful to the man that I wanted to marry most in the world! What was the matter with me?! This was the sort of behavior I stayed away from.

I sat down, suddenly feeling weak and held onto the bed post for support. I took a few calming breaths and tried to push the thought from my mind.

Jonathan would never know but I would and so would Alexander and what was worse, I told him that I would return and in some deep, dark part of my mind, I knew that I would and it would happen all over again. I couldn't let it happen again. What if were caught this time?!

My thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the clock, telling me that I was late for my studies.

I grabbed my bag and went down the stairs and out into the street. I took the alley like I always did and rounded the corner. It was a straight route from here. I walked past the old chapel when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me through the doors of the place. I went to scream when I found myself face to face with Lucy.

I smiled.

"Lucy! You frightened me! You and your games honestly!" I laughed.

But she was not laughing.

I stared at her as she practically glared at me.

"How could you?" She snarled.

I blinked.

"How could I what?"

"Do not lie to me, I saw you!" She raged.

My heart sank.

"Oh..."

"Yes 'oh'. Honestly, Mina what were you thinking?!"

"I don't know, Lucy...I really do not know. When I think of how I betrayed Jonathan-"

"Not Jonathan!" She shouted.

I stared at her and saw the tears of hurt behind her eyes. After a while, she pulled herself together.

"How could you not tell me? We tell each other everything." She said sadly.

"I knew how mad you would be."

She took my hand.

"I would not be mad. I knew why you were attracted to Jonathan and I know why you are attracted to Mr. Greyson. It hurts my heart to see it, but it is your life after all." She said reasonably.

I frowned at her.

"I do not wish to hurt you with my lies, Lucy. I am just so ashamed of what I have done."

She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Do not be. Maybe if we all followed our hearts, we would all be happier." She said with a sigh and then forced a smile.

"Well I will let you go to your studies now. I am sorry to have scared you like that."

I smiled and pulled her towards me for a quick hug, promising to see her later tonight and tell her everything.

I could not concentrate at the class and my teacher knew that my mind was somewhere else.

He asked me to take a break and all I could think about while I was outside was what I had done.

I loved Jonathan, I told myself that over and over and I knew that I had to make things right so I left my class and went to where I knew Jonathan would be.

I knocked on the door loudly and begged him open up. He did and I gave him a fierce kiss.

"Mina what the-"

"I'm not waiting anymore, Jonathan. Marry me."

He frowned, clearly taken aback by my little show.

"Mina I said-"

"I know what you said but I am asking you, please, Jonathan, say you'll marry me."

The frown smoothed and he smiled.

"All right...I will."

I smiled brilliantly and kissed him again as he held me.

"Let us go and tell everyone." I said excitedly.

And tell everyone we did.

We asked all our family and friends to be there and we told them all.

Jonathan and I were finally getting married!

I did not see Lucy slip out of the room after the announcement had been made.

It was only as I greeted everyone and as they congratulated me that I noticed her absence.

I frowned as my gaze went around the room.

Where was she?

I asked people if they had seen her and none of them had. I came across Jonathan who was talking to his friends.

"Jonathan, have you seen Lucy?"

He gave me a small smile.

"Yes, she said she went outside for some air."

I nodded and then went outside myself.

I found her, leaning against the wall, her head leaning against the cold concrete and tears streaming down her face.

I hurried over to her.

"Lucy?"

She quickly wiped at her eyes and pushed back off the wall.

"Mina, you should be inside with your guests." She said with a sniff and a forced smile.

"Why are you crying?"

"Well I...I am just so happy for you and Jonathan. It makes me wish that I had what he-you-both of you...have." She replied awkwardly.

I patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Lucy, you will! Someday a man is going to come into your life and sweep you off your feet!"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"And did Jonathan do that to you, Mina?"

I thought about it.

"Of course he did."

She nodded with tight lips.

"Why did you come out here to cry? You could have used the bathroom, at least you would have been in the warm." I told her.

"I had to get some air. I was listening to your speech about being in love and how happy you are to be marrying the man of your dreams, when I suddenly came over quite sick."

I missed the bitterness in her voice or the way her eyes narrowed when she spoke.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"No, not really. I think I shall go home and rest. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, Mina."

She walked past me and I watched her go.

"Lucy?"

She stopped and looked back.

"Are you going to say you are happy for me?"

She gave me a quick smile.

"Of course I am darling. What kind of friend would I be if I did not?"

I smiled back and she nodded her head.

"I'm happy for you." She said quietly.

It was not until later that I would find out that she did not mean a single word of it.

* * *

 **A/N- Ohh so what's wrong with Lucy? I mean, come on Mina! This is not rocket science!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Here We Are Again**

We were happy. That's what I told myself. I was finally going to marry Jonathan. It was what I wanted after all.

I busied myself for the next week, going and choosing a wedding dress, the flowers, the venue; whatever needed dealing with was dealt with.

Lucy came with me and helped me choose.

She helped me with the perfect flowers, telling me that everyone has red roses, why not be different?

The venue, we were not to sure on yet and the last thing to do was choose the wedding dress. I tried on so many and each time, Lucy's answer was the same. No. There was not one dress that she liked. I picked out an off the shoulder one that came in at the waist but it was nice and simple and I really liked it.

I stepped out and Lucy's mouth dropped open before she quickly shut it again and straightened.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked.

"It's...lovely, Mina. You look absolutely stunning."

I stared at her.

"Really? I have actually picked out a dress that you like?"

She rolled her eyes and got up from the seat, taking hold of my hands.

"I want you to be happy and I want to make sure that your wedding day is special." She said quietly.

I turned from her, looking into the mirror and smiling broadly.

"Do you think Jonathan will like it?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded and I watched her reflection in the mirror and I suddenly saw something I did not like.

Her eyes, they were not their normal warm and caring green but there was ice there and something else... jealousy?

I turned, frowning at her and the look faded.

"Is something the matter?"

She shook her head, blonde curls not moving an inch.

"No nothing. Now come, let us go and have a drink."

I went to bed late that night. I did not stay with Lucy. She was changing and becoming someone I was not used to. Or maybe she had always been that way and I had just not seen it.

I sighed and climbed into bed, facing those same dreams again.

He came to me in this very room this time; we layed with each other and declared our undying love and I begged him to take my life, turn me into something that was not entirely human.

He shook his head and told me he would not curse me like that. Ever.

Then I woke and sat up, feeling like I truly had been with him last night. I even felt warm where his hands had been wrapped around my wrists.

I shook my head and got up, getting dressed.

I went to my classes as normal and after that I went through the alley that lead back to my house. I stopped halfway through, feeling like I should turn back and I did, coming back into the safety of the street light.

I looked to where the path would lead to Alexander's house and felt as though I should go there without any reason as to why.

I made my way to his house, wondering why and knowing that it was the wrong thing to do.

Without thinking, I raised my hand and knocked.

This time, Alexander himself answered it and he did not seem at all surprised to see me.

I frowned up at him.

"I do not know why I am here." I admitted.

He opened the door wider.

"It does not matter."

I stepped inside and he closed the door.

"I should not be here." I said distractedly.

He gave me a slight shrug.

"Maybe not but you are."

As if finding some sense in all this, I turned back to the door.

"I should go."

"Don't." He called after me and I stopped, like I was stuck

to the floor.

"I told myself I would never come back to you." I whispered brokenly.

"Perhaps not. But here we are again."

I nodded and turned back to him.

"Why am I here?"

"Because it's what you want."

I shook my head with a frown.

"No... it's not what I want."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not?"

"No-I mean yes- I-I don't know."

He shushed me and touched his palm to my face.

"All those dreams, all those visions, must have you confused."

I nodded.

"They do. Last night, I had a dream..."

He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I know."

"You know?"

"It was not a dream, Mina, I was really there with you last night."

My eyes widened slightly but I did not feel apalled in anyway.

He moved closer to me.

"Now, I must be honest with you. I am not who I claim to be."

I stared at him but then I knew who he was, who he pretended to be and I answered for him.

"You are not Alexander Greyson...you are Count Dracula or that is the name your people gave you centuries ago? Your real name is Vlad."

He smiled and pulled me to him.

"Tell me what you want."

"Take me." I said straight away.

He nodded and once again, he took me upstairs.

I knew what he was.

It was never heard of here but the Romanians spoke of monsters that looked like men, drink blood from humans and live off of it. They were called vampires and Alexander was one of them...

He pulled back from me, breathless after our tryst and stared into my eyes.

"Make me what you are." I begged.

He frowned at me.

"What?" Mina you do not know what you're asking."

I nodded.

"I do. Make me like you. I know what you are, your real name and I know that I was once your wife, you showed me in my dreams...we can be together again, just take my blood."

He shook his head and moved off of me.

"I would not curse you with that."

"It's not a curse. I can take it." I assured him.

"I could not!" He shouted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I watched his shoulders slump as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"You should go back to Jonathan."

I frowned.

"How can I go back to him now? Knowing what I know? I do not want Jonathan, I want you!"

"You cannot have me!" He yelled, getting up from the bed and throwing my clothes at me.

Tears pricked behind my eyes and I started to dress.

His voice stopped me.

"I love you, Mina and I know now that until I find a way to become human... there is no future for us."

I nodded and continued to dress.

"So I am just supposed to marry Jonathan and forget about you, is that it?"

He nodded slowly.

"This hurts me more than you will ever know."

I nodded with tight lips.

"Yes, you look positively heart broken."

"I am, Mina! You are the only woman I have ever loved! Why do you think I am looking for way to become human again? I want to walk in the sun like everybody else! I want to go out in the day with you and take you to lunch without the fear of bursting into flames!"

He said all these things with so much passion that my heart broke for him.

I walked round to his side and took his hand as I knelt beside him.

"You would do this for me then please understand that I would live a life in the shadows just to be with you."

He smiled and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I would not want that for you."

"You cannot ask me to marry a man that I believed I loved once."

He sighed.

"No but being like I am would mean giving up more than just Jonathan...your friends, your family...Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"You could never see them again." He told me and I knew he wasn't saying it to be cruel or controlling.

A shaky smile touched my lips.

"Lucy is practically a creature pf the night anway." I joked.

He shook his head, fixing me with a serious stare.

"Not like you would be. You would have to leave her, Mina. There would be too many questions and she would be targeted as a result of that."

I nodded slowly, my smile slipping and his words taking effect.

"I need to think about this."

He took my hand quickly.

"No, you need to go back to your normal life and forget all about me. Have a drink with Lucy, kiss Jonathan like you never even laid eyes on me." His voice broke on those last few words and then I was shown to the door and told never to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Truth Comes Out**

I had not been anywhere in days and I had made sure that no one bothered me.

It was on the fifth day that Lucy came by to see me and when she told the maid that she would not go away until I let her in, I told the maid to let her up to my room.

I did not look at her as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

I heard her let out an irritated breath and walk over to the curtains, pushing them aside and letting the sunlight in.

How I hated it.

"What are you doing?" She asked impatiently.

"Resting." I mumbled.

She came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You have been 'resting' for five days now. What is the matter with you? Cold feet?"

I frowned at her.

"No. I just have not been feeling well."

"You cannot lie to me, Mina, I have known you far too long for that."

I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"I went to see Alexander, a week ago now."

She frowned.

"Again?"

I held up a hand to silence her, not an easy thing to do with Miss Westenra.

"I kept having dreams about him. I am always in another place, in another time and through these dreams, he told me who he really was- _what_ he really was."

She nodded.

"And that would be?"

I sat up even more and leaned in so that when I whispered, she could hear me.

"Do you remember the books we used to read about blood drinking monsters?"

She nodded.

"They were called vampires."

I nodded.

"Yes that's right! Well that is what Alexander is."

Her large green eyes widened even more.

"Mina that's ridiculous! Vampires do not exist! They are mere myth!"

"I asked him to make me one...and he said no."

She frowned then.

"Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Because I love him, Lucy."

The look that came over my friend's face troubled me.

She looked as though someone had just stabbed her, the horror in her eyes was so apparent.

"Lucy?"

"You love him." She said tonelessly.

I nodded.

"I do, more than I thought I loved Jonathan."

She nodded slowly.

"I had to watch you making eyes at Jonathan, only to find that you are now in love with a man you have just met and hardly know."

I looked at her disapprovingly.

"I know you get angry at me because you worry but Lucy, you are my friend and you are the only one I would tell this to."

She sat there, staring at the wall beside my head.

I reached for her hand she snatched it back.

"Lucy..."

"You are so blind aren't you?" She breathed.

I frowned in confusion.

"Blind?"

"You know of only your own feelings...you do not see the others around you.

Jonathan loved you but he did not approve of your education. This...Alexander probably only desires your body-"

"Lucy!" I gasped, appalled by her callousness.

"And I..." She continued, ignoring me completely.

"I want both."

I stared at her, wondering if I had heard right or I was truly delirious with exhaustion that I had brought on myself.

Then she stared at me.

"Every day, I have had to sit there and listen to you gush about Jonathan and how happy he made you, then this Alexander; I watched you leave his house knowing exactly what you had done...and all the time I am thinking to myself...why not me? Am I so difficult to love? How can she be so blind? You go from one man to the next but have you ever considered me in that respect?"

I blinked.

"Lucy I care for you but-"

"I care about you more than anyone else, Mina. I have supported you when everyone thought you were a fool, I have been there for you when Jonathan broke your heart with his words but not once have you ever looked at me like you do others."

Her voice was broken and filled with sadness. She was fighting to hold back tears that I knew as soon as she left this room, would win over and come cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls.

I licked my lips.

What did I say?

Then she surprised me and grabbed my hand.

"Just look at me and tell me that maybe...someday...I might have a chance. When you have married and left every single man on this planet, when no one else makes you feel loved and adored...that you might come to feel that way about me. Just tell me that."

"Lucy... I love you like a sister but that is never going to be enough for you and if I knew how hurt you were, I would have spoken to you about this sooner."

She stared at me with hope in her eyes.

"I never knew how you felt about me, Lucy. I always thought we were really good friends."

She nodded and I held her hand inbetween mine.

"As I said, I love you but not in the way you want me to. There will never be anything like that between us, Lucy. I know you used to joke about it but I never knew you were trying to tell me something. I am sorry for what I have put you through but as for your feelings, they will never be returned. I love you... just not like that."

She nodded and sniffed, looking down at our hands.

She pulled hers' away slowly and then stood.

"I should go."

"Lucy, we're still friends...aren't we?"

"I-I need to think."

She then nodded to me and forced a broken smile.

"Feel better."

I nodded and she fled my room, a hand covering her mouth as she fought to hold the tears back.

I could not tell Jonathan what I had learned. I couldn't tell anyone. So I lived with it.

I lived with the knowledge that my best friend was in love with me and I did not feel the same. I never would feel the same.

I cared for Lucy deeply but never like that.

It was then that I started to question myself; was I really so self absorbed that I did not notice her intentions?

Maybe I should have listened to her more and then, as I sat on the bench that was placed in the park; it all came to me in a rush in a moment of clarity.

All the looks, all the touches and hand holding, the way she spoke disapprovingly of Jonathan. The places she would take me, the way she would hold me when we were completely alone. And that time when I woke to find her touching my face in such a loving way and she lied, telling me she was only trying to wake me.

Why had I not seen it all before?

I cursed at myself.

Poor Lucy.

Why had I not seen and confronted her earlier?

I slapped a hand to my forehead and let out a breath of frustration. What a fool I had been!

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the voice of my maid at the door.

Had Lucy come back?

Then the maid called me downstairs and I found a policeman standing there.

"Good afternoon, mam, I just wanted to make you aware of the curfew that has taken place." He began.

"Curfew?"

He nodded, hands clasped behind his back.

"Everyone is to be in their houses by sun down. It is due to the recent murders that have occurred around here. It is for your own safety and I suggest you stick to the curfew. I don't want to be cleaning your body from the streets, you hear?"

I nodded and swallowed.

He then nodded, said good day and left.

Murders? I had not heard of any murders.

Within the next hour, Jonathan also came round, showing me a newspaper.

"Look at this. They are saying the work of a rabid animal."

There was a picture on the front of a man with his throat completely ripped out.

I wrinkled my nose but after being at the university, disecting cadavers, I was used to this sort of gore.

"What animal would do this?" Jonathan raged.

My expression was grim.

I think I knew...

* * *

 **A/N- In the next chapter, Mina gets a little surprise. (Here's a hint, the name begins with L and she's not as you remember her). You guys are gonna want to read on with this one hehe ;) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Lady Jayne**

I hammered on his door untill the doorman opened it. I pushed my way inside and up to Alexander's room.

I burst through the door, anger evident on my face and in my voice as he turned to look at me.

"Tell me you did not do this! Tell me it wasn't you!"

"It wasn't me." He said calmly.

I paused.

"We both know what you are and what you do...how can you lie to me like this?!"

"Mina, I am being truthful with you; I didn't do it. This isn't my style, it's messy, it's in full view. I heard about the murders and I was right here at home when they happened."

I relaxed slightly but that still did nothing to ease my suspicion.

He gently took me by the shoulders.

"Mina, look in my eyes...I did not do it."

He did not. It was clear to me now.

"Then who could have? Are there more like you?"

He nodded.

So vampires had come to London and made it their playground. Was anyone going to stop them?

The attacks went for almost a month, people who were stupid enough to venture outside after the curfew were killed in the most brutal fashion. So far, fifty people had been viciously murdered.

It seemed like their reign of terror would never end.

I stared out of my window, hoping to see a glimpse of one of the monsters so that I would know what I was dealing with-what the whole town was dealing with- more likely.

But I saw nothing and I had not seen Jonathan in ages.

Lucy and I were no longer friends, that was clear.

I had been round to her house many times but each time the maid said she did not want to see me. I sent her letters and things of friendship. Tokens that we had collected during our childhood; hoping to remind her of the good times we'd shared but nothing worked. It seemed as though she still wanted my love and nothing else would ever be good enough.

I went to move away from the window when a sight caught my attention.

A small boy was out in the dark after curfew. He would be killed! I banged on the window, shouting at him to go home. He wasn't listening.

I bit my lip.

I had to go out and get him.

I ran downstairs and threw open the door.

"You! Get in!" I shouted from the doorway.

His eyes widened and he took off running.

Everything in me screamed to let him go, hope he would be all right and not to risk my own life but I ran after him anyway.

"Stop!" I called after him but he just kept running, deeper and deeper into the dark.

He turned into a narrow alleyway and glanced back at me.

"You're one of them!"

"No, I'm not! Please Just come back!"

He kept on running and I was getting seriously out of breath.

He turned a few more corners and down another alley. I heard a scream and then complete silence. I ran around the corner and tried desperately to find him, eventually I found his body and a blonde woman was huddled over it.

I stopped and felt anger well up inside me.

"Get away from him." I growled.

"There is nothing you can do for him now." Came the deep voice.

She stood and turned around.

"He is dead."

Tears filled my eyes almost instantly.

"Dead? No, no he can't be!"

She stepped aside to show me.

"Look at him. His throat has been torn right out. The work of vampires continues it seems." She sighed wearily.

I frowned and kept my gaze off the boy.

"Why are you here? Are you one of them?"

I felt more anger than fear.

She let out a breath and then walked towards me, extending a hand.

"Forgive me, I'm Lady Jayne Wetherby. Someone had to stop these creatures so the brotherhood sent me."

"And you are what?"

"I kill vampires. Someone has to." She added under her breath with a shrug.

I swallowed and she suddenly looked up at me.

"What are you doing out after curfew?"

"I was trying to help the boy." I explained with a nod in that direction.

She nodded her head once.

"I see...do you know of vampires?"

"Only what I've read in books. I thought they were myth."

She chuckled darkly.

"Everybody thinks that. They see an attack right in front of their eyes and still they refuse to believe."

"Maybe they're just scared."

She eyed me curiously.

"And you? Are you scared?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"You did not look it when you found me."

I said nothing.

"You'd best be getting home. No telling if they will come back once they know blood has been spilt. There are more than just one normally after all."

I nodded and then turned back and rushed home.

I had hoped that now Lady Jayne had arrived in London, the attacks would stop and although there were less, they continued and so did the curfew.

* * *

The other thing that I had to deal with was the wedding.

The date had snuck up on me and before I knew what was happening, I was walking down the aisle to a man I wished was Alexander or Vlad whatever name he preffered- and said vows I did not mean.

In what felt like five minutes or maybe less, I became Mina Harker.

We moved in together and I was still taunted for my medical studies and reminded about the duties for being a good wife. I hated it sometimes and wished that I had Lucy to turn to like I used to but she didn't want anything to do with me anymore and I had to accept that.

As time went on, I became so unhappy.

I wanted Alexander, I wanted Lucy, I wanted my life back.

It was one night when the curfew had begun that I crept out of the house and into the night. If I was attacked, so be it. I walked the streets, watching as people closed their curtains and bolted their doors shut. Some saw me and pretended that I wasn't there. I was not their problem anyway. I went down dark alleys where I thought they lurked and still nothing. Not even a rustle behind the bins. It was like they had stayed in tonight.

I sighed and stopped as I reached the cemetery gates. I touched the bars and pushed. It opened and I walked through, closing the gate behind me. If I was going to be attacked by those creatures, then it would be here.

Suddenly, I was grabbed with such strength around the waist and pulled into the almost pitch black.

I almost sighed with relief.

I even tilted my head to one side to give them better access.

"Go on, do it. Please just end it." I whispered.

I felt lips near my ear.

"Is life really so bad without me?" They whispered.

My eyes widened and I spun out of the attacker's grasp.

"Lucy?!"

She grinned at me.

"Hello Mina darling."

"Where have you been?! Your maids said you did not want to speak to me!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, that grin still in place.

"That's true, I did not."

I frowned.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"I was not ready."

I looked at her clothing. It was...different from the Lucy attire I knew.

Black leather trousers and a corset sucked her in and let little to the imagination and high heeled boots that painted her legs all the way up to her thighs. Her blonde hair was a little straighter and left loose. Her lips were painted blood red.

"You look so different." I told her.

She did a little twirl.

"Do you like it? I felt like a change."

I hid a grin.

"You look like a-"

"Vampire?" She finished for me.

My smile dropped and I looked into her green eyes. They looked more vibrant that normal. Her skin paler but she couldn't be- she just couldn't.

As if sensing my doubt, she closed the distance between us and slashed a nail down my arm, making a small incision and I winced.

Then she watched as the blood rose to the surface to run down my arm.

She wiped it away and then licked it off her finger, her eyes turning nearly black for a moment.

"You taste a little bitter...I would not have expected that from you." She said with a slight frown.

I stared at my arm and then at her, where my blood stained her lips.

"Lucy...why did you...?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? I cannot make myself a man but I found that I can make myself a monster...just like you wanted, love."

I shook my head.

"No...I never wanted you to be like this. Never this."

She stared at me.

"You love Alexander and he is what I am now. Perhaps now you can love me." She said but I knew that she didn't believe what she was saying, it was her, lingering on her last little bit of hope she had for us.

I stared at her as she licked my blood away from her mouth.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered.

She grinned.

"Who is the only vampire I know?"

My eyes widened and her grin stretched.

"Yes darling...your very own vampiric lover. He was very helpful. It hurt like hell but still...well worth all the pain."

I felt like crying.

She was evil. She wasn't the Lucy I knew. I thought of all the attacks. Were they her?

"There was a small boy-"

"Oh the one you were chasing and trying to help? Yes, now he was sweet. So young and innocent. I can still remember him now. A taste like that doesn't leave you, you know."

This time, tears did come and I let them.

Lucy's features softened and she took a step towards me.

I flinched away from her.

"Don't touch me." I sobbed.

"Mina...I thought this is what you wanted. I did this for you. So that you could love me like I wanted you to for so long."

I wiped the tears away.

"I wanted my friend back, Lucy! I didn't want you to change!"

She shrugged.

"I don't know what else to do, Mina."

"There is nothing you can do! Nothing you do will ever make me feel anything but friendship towards you! I don't love you Lucy, not like that! How many times do I have to say it before you realize?!"

She looked hurt and nodded her head slowly.

"I realize... I just did not want to believe." She said slowly.

Without warning, Lady Jayne sprang from no where and raised her knife at Lucy.

Lucy spun and dodged the nasty looking blade.

"Don't kill her!" I yelled.

She stopped and looked down at Lucy who was now on her knees. She clearly had not learnt to fight yet.

"Please... She's my friend." I begged.

The woman wielding the knife struck Lucy across the face, knocking her out cold.

"Help me get her back to my house. Well deal with her there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Controlling The Blood Lust**

She was put into a cage and chained to the bars like an animal.

"Is this really neccessary?" I asked as Lady Jayne clicked the last shackle into place.

"It is if you want to remain alive." She said darkly.

I let out a tortured chuckle.

"Lucy would never kill me. She-" I cut myself off quickly and Lady Jayne stepped out of the cage, turning to lock it up.

"She what? loves you?"

I nodded slowly.

She laughed.

"You really think that would stop her? She has the taste of your blood on her lips and whether she loves you or not, she would sooner tear out your heart than kiss you anymore."

The explanation was so dark and brutal that I flinched inwardly.

"She is now a killer. There is no getting away from that."

She brushed past me and I sank to the floor, staring at Lucy as she lay unconcious on the floor of the cage. She looked like the woman I used to know, before the murder, before the lies. How I wanted that Lucy back again. I just wanted her to be human and my best friend that I told everything to.

Lady Jayne paused to look back at me as if reading my mind.

"You cannot stay down here with her."

"I want to." I replied numbly.

She sighed.

"How do I know I can trust you? What if she gets you to let her out?"

I turned cold eyes on her.

"Lucy's a killer now... I would not let her harm people so therefore I would not release her."

Lady Jayne seemed to think about this for a while and then nodded her head.

"Very well. I shall see you in the morning."

...

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that I could hear a growling coming from inside the cage.

My eyes flickered open to see Lucy snarling at me from the cage.

"Lucy?"

"Why have you done this to me?"

I got to my feet and walked towards the cage slowly.

"It's for your own good, Lucy."

She scoffed and then turned her back on me.

"So _you_ say."

I frowned.

"I would not be cruel to you, Lucy. I'm your friend."

She slashed her nails near my face through the bars and I jumped back.

"If you were my friend, you would not have made me fall in love with you!" She raged.

"That was not my doing and you know that..."

She let out a breath and then her features softened.

"I know...and I'm sorry. Forgive me, Mina."

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"What is Lady Jayne going to do to me?" She asked, worry etched over her pale face.

I shook my head.

"I don't know, Lucy."

She hung her head and a sad look came over her.

I could not believe that Alexander had done this to her. I needed to go and confront him.

I promised Lucy that I would be back and then went upstiars to where Lady Jayne was sharpening her weapons.

My insides clenched as I watched the metal of the blade gleam.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked slowly.

She looked at her sword before answering me.

"I am not sure yet. By all rights I should kill her but she is also a link to the main vampire of this whole blood show."

I nodded in agreement.

Anything to keep Lucy alive.

"I am just going to get some things from home. I'll be back later tonight."

She nodded but before I left, I glanced back at the vampire killer.

"Lady Jayne...Don't harm Lucy. She did this for me...it's complicated but please just trust me and give me your word you will not harm her."

She sighed and then nodded in my direction.

"I won't touch her." She vowed.

I forced a smile and then slipped out into the dark streets.

I had lied to Lady Jayne. I had not gone home. I had to gone to Alexander's house and now, I had been hammering on the door for all of ten seconds.

His doorman opened it and I pushed past, running into his study at the back of the large house.

He was standing by the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"How could you?"

He turned and stared at me.

"Mina, I thought we agreed never to see each other again."

"I am not here for me. I'm here for Lucy."

He looked down at the floor.

"Why did you do it? You could have said no."

He nodded but did not lift his head.

"I know but she was begging me to. She kept crying and telling me to 'make the pain stop, make her love me'... I had no idea who she was talking about, only that the woman was hysterical."

I nodded.

"She said 'make her love me'...she was talking about me."

His eyes widened as he looked up.

"You?"

I nodded and bit my lip.

"I had no idea, but she told me that she was in love with me and had been for quite some time."

Alexander started pacing.

"How do you know Lucy is a vampire?"

"She is chained up in Lady Jayne's house." I told him.

His eyes widened even more.

"Lady Jayne? Mina, she'll kill her! You have to get her out of there!"

I frowned and shook my head.

"No, she gave me her word she would not harm her."

"She's lying! She'll kill Lucy, you have to go!"

I turned and ran, wondering if he was telling the truth and praying that he was not.

I burst through the doors of Lady Jayne's home and ran down to the hidden basement to check on Lucy but when I ran into the room, I found her cage door unlocked and the cage itself, empty.

My eyes darted around the room.

Had she escaped?

I stepped inside the cage and knelt to sweep the floor with my hand, checking for ashes. I did not know if Lady Jayne had killed her.

"She's not dead." Came the voice of the killer herself.

I stood and turned.

"Then where is she?"

She stepped aside and gestured to the door.

"Come see for yourself."

I walked up to her hesitantly.

What had she done? I wondered as I moved past her and she shut the door behind her. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Where is she?"

Lady Jayne nodded her head in the direction of the double doors.

"The lounge. She's...resting."

I didn't like her tone of voice.

I opened the doors, expecting to find her dead or beaten. Instead, I found her huddled in a corner, clutching her knees to her chest and shaking. Her face was so pale and her lips were dry and cracked. She looked weak and I ran to her-or I went to- before Lady Jayne reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I would not do that." She warned.

I looked at Lucy helplessly.

"What's wrong with her?"

The older woman glanced at her.

"She's withering."

I frowned.

"How long since her last feed?" I asked.

Lady Jayne frowned.

"Feed? I haven't given her anything."

"Why not?! She could die!" I exclaimed.

"She's a vampire! I am not going to keep her alive just because she means something to you." She told me indignantly.

I raised my chin and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"She is no longer your problem, Lady Jayne. I am taking her away from here and away from you." I whispered dangerously.

She shook her head.

"I cannot let you do that."

"You can't stop me."

She stood in front of me and I looked around her at Lucy who was coming in and out of consciousness.

"Lucy! Lucy stay awake!"

She blinked but her head slumped forward.

Lady Jayne grinned at me triumphantly.

"She is not going anywhere and neither are you."

I sighed and turned away, leaving the room.

Lady Jayne followed me and we sat and talked in the study as she made us tea.

"The one thing you must realize, Mina is that Lucy is now a killer. She needs blood to survive and will take it if she is allowed."

I nodded.

She sighed and put a cup down in front of me.

"When I kill her...it will be quick. I do not wish for her to suffer. Please believe that."

Again I nodded and she sat opposite me, holding her cup.

"It is difficult to let her go but it is for the best. She would kill you if you gave her the chance."

She straightened and looked down into the brown water she called tea.

"It will be done tomorrow. If you wish to leave, you can, if you wish to stay, I suggest you do not watch."

I nodded and took a drink of the tea.

"There is no controlling the blood lust, Mina. Lucy can try but in the end she will fail and if she kills again, you will most surely blame yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Never The Same**

I waited until Lady Jayne went to bed and I also followed but I layed in the bed and waited until I saw sure and then ventured back downstairs.

I opened the double doors and found Lucy by the window, staring out of it at the night. She looked so terribly frail. I guessed she was staring at the moon.

She knew I was there. I was sure of it.

"Lucy?" I whispered as I shut the doors behind me.

"I've never realised just how noisy the night can be. I can hear everything...the birds, the people still outside despite the curfew, the carriages... it's deafening." She said quietly.

I took a step into the room.

"Lucy...Lady Jayne-she...she means you harm."

She nodded and let her head drop forward.

"I know. I cannot help what I am."

She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"I only did it for you." She sobbed, tears running down her face and my heart broke.

She was this monster because of me. Because of my rejection. But how could I make myself feel something I did not? How could I love her in the way she wanted me to when I did not?

I let out a breath.

"Lucy, She wants me to let her do what she needs to."

Lucy may have been a bit of an air head but she was no fool.

She suddenly turned and grabbed my wrist and I felt how weak her grip was and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Don't let her kill me! Mina please, I beg of you! I know what I've done and I am sorry for it! If I could control this hunger I would! I swear it!"

I nodded in understanding.

Of course she would. She was Lucy Westenra and I had no doubt in my mind that she could beat this, fight this, if she so wanted to.

I crouched down infront of her.

"You're weak. You need to feed."

She shook her head.

"No, I won't-I can't!"

I stared at her and into her frightened green eyes.

"If you want to get out of here, you will."

I rolled up the sleeve of my dress and held my arm out to her, wrist up.

She stared at my pale flesh and then at my face.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I bit my tongue in annoyance.

I didn't know how much time we had before Lady Jayne discovered my empty bed.

"You won't. I'll stop you before you take too much."

She still looked doubtful and I pushed my wirst in front of her nose.

"Please, Lucy, we need to hurry."

She took my arm gently and held my wrist up to her mouth and bit down, her fangs sliding into my skin painfully.

I let out a whimper and but she had gone past caring as her eyes blackened and she started to drink.

She moaned as the blood coursed down her throat, reviving her. She took more and her strength became even more so. I felt myself going light headed but I stayed strong as she drank deeply. Then I felt it and knew that I had to stop her but before I could push her, she tore herself away and fell to the floor, my blood dripping from her lips and onto the floor.

I turned to look at her and she smiled warmly back at me.

There was colour in her cheeks and her lips were no longer dried and cracked.

Her green eyes were clear and she looked almost human.

I smiled back.

I stood and wobbled slightly, woozy from the lack of blood.

"Come, we need to get out of here."

I had told Lucy to have a bath and get changed into something more comfortable but since her change, she refused to wear those garish colours that she loved so much.

It was all black leather now.

I had left her alone in her room for a while. Just in case she wanted to sit there and think.

When I returned, she was at her desk, looking at some letters.

I glanced over her shoulder and she hid them.

"What are they?" I asked with a grin, hoping to lighten this dark moment.

"Nothing. Not anymore anyway." She added under her breath.

"Let me see then."

She shook her head.

"No. I told you, it no longer matters."

"You still have them. let me see." I reached over and snatched them from her.

I imagined they were poems about lakes and trees, something that she wrote about that she had never told me.

I turned away and she spun out of her seat, making a grab for the papers I held.

"Mina, no, leave it be." She said, her voice shaking.

I frowned and read it aloud at first.

"'She haunts my every thought. I go to bed thinking of her, wake up from dreaming about her-'" I cut myself off quickly and Lucy sat slowly down onto her chair when I stared at her.

"I told you they no longer mattered." She muttered.

I licked my lips and handed them back to her.

She only looked up at me.

"Don't you want to know what I feel about you?"

I shook my head.

"I already know."

"No you don't. Read them so you can understand. But I know nothing can come of it. I will push you no more, Mina." She vowed.

"Lucy, you cannot just shut off your feelings."

She nodded.

"I know... but I would rather keep my feelings to myself than not have you in my life at all, even if it is only as friends." She said with a broken smile.

I sighed.

"I cannot be friends with you when I know that you want more."

"I cannot have more. But I can still have you as a friend and I was fine with that. I do not know why I told you anything." She said with a slight chuckle.

I held the letters and promised to read every one.

She and I would be friends and that was that.

We spoke about what had happened and how I was now married to Jonathan but that I was miserable and Alexander told me to forget all about him.

We joked and gossiped about people but if I was being honest, it was never the same and it never would be.

I read the letters when Lucy suddenly became tired as the sun came up.

I suppose I should have expected it. She was now a vampire after all.

I sat at her desk as she slept and I read the first letters;

 _If only she knew. Would it break our friendship or make it stronger? I cannot tell her. I will not. We have been friends for too long and to speak of my feelings now would only destroy what means so much to both of us. But still, I cannot believe she is marrying that idiot Harker. What can he possibly give her? She already has money, she is more intelligent that he will ever be and the love that she is seeking well she can always turn to me. At least she could if she knew how I felt but she does not and she probably never will. Oh, my darling Mina, so much lies in this heart of mine that you think you know so well. How wrong you are._

I swallowed and stared at the neat handwriting.

How long had she felt like this? How many letters exactly had she written and unsent letters at that?

I looked back at her sleeping peacefully and bit my lip.

I turned back to the letters and picked up another. I was not neccessarily reading them in order.

 _I saw her sneaking out of Mr. Greyson's house this morning. I was out for a walk, just to clear my head like I always have to after spending time with her. I knew what she had done. Her dress was askew, her hair matted and wild. It was obvious what she had done and it broke my heart. She wanted to stay with him, I knew that. I also felt the pull effect he had on her when they met at his lavish party. It was like she was mezmerised or something and I had to look away. In a way Jonathan-as much as I dislike the man- are fools, both of us. We are foolish to be in love with someone who clearly loves another and if we had any sense, we would move on and forget about her but you cannot do that with Mina. Everything about her draws you in and you cannot help but stay when you tell yourself over and over that you must go. Once again, I am the fool in this story._

This time, I bit back tears.

She had seen everything even when I had not. She even felt for Jonathan and for Lucy, that was saying a great deal. Whenever I spoke of him to her, she would always roll her eyes and sigh. I used to ignore her, thinking that it was only the jealousy of a friend coming out in her.

I had no idea it was the jealousy of a lover.

She stirred behind me and I put the letters down.

I didn't want her to catch me reading them but she did not wake, and I suspected that she wouldn't until sun down and then I fretted, what would I feed her on? God knows she would be hungry. Could I give her my blood again? The first time, she had controlled herself, could she do it a second time?

I watched her, made sure she was all right before I even thought about leaving the room if only for a second.

The night came almost too quickly and just as I thought, Lucy woke. She still looked like her vibrant self and she smiled as she sat up.

"How do you feel?"

She sat there for a moment and then nodded.

"I feel fine. Want to go out?"

I wasn't sure that she should but then she was still my friend after all and I had to treat her like she was still a human being that had to avoid the sun at all costs. Apart from that, she would be fine...wouldn't she?

We went out to small bar. It was dark and quiet. A place where no one would question Lucy's choice of clothing. We sat and drank absinthe, like before and talked about mundane things but it felt normal.

I watched as Lucy suddenly stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked her maybe a little too quickly.

"To the lavatory. I won't be long." She assured me.

I stood with her.

"Maybe I should come with you."

Lucy frowned.

"Mina darling, don't you trust me?"

I forced a smile and sat back down.

"Of course I do. You're right, I'm just being silly."

She smiled and then went off through the back to the bathroom.

I sat there, drumming my nails on the table while I waited.

It seemed to be taking too long and I wondered when the screaming would start. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and went to the toilets to find her.

Just as I pushed on the door, Lucy came out.

I jumped back.

"Mina."

Lucy's face fell and she shook her head sadly.

"You do not trust me... and who could blame you?" She said with a shrug.

"I think I should go home now."

I nodded and followed her to the carriage that would take us back to her house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: They Betrayed Us Both**

It was late one night when I noticed she had disappeared. I panicked, naturally and searched the house for her.

Lucy had gone. I feared that she had gone out to feed so I went out and looked for her. I went to all the places where the attacks had been and still no sign of her. If she was feeding again, I would have no option but to ask for Lady Jayne's help. The only problem being that Lady Jayne would want Lucy's head not to help her. But then maybe once I had found Lucy, I could hide her again some how. I went to the cemetery where I had last found her and still found nothing.

I sighed and made my way to Lady Jayne's house...

I was just making my way across the grass when the door opened and light spilled out onto the gravel at the front of the house.

I could hear laughing and shuffling and I watched as Lucy stumbled out of the house. Was she drunk? And what was she doing at Lady Jayne's house? How had she even managed to get out alive?

I moved closer so that I could hear if Lucy was saying anything.

Then my eyes widened as Lady Jayne stood on the step with her.

"Does she suspect you?" Lady Jayne asked Lucy.

Lucy shook her head.

"Not at all. She still believes me to be her devoted friend."

Lady Jayne grinned and kissed Lucy and not in the way that we used to as friends; this was deep and filled with feeling.

Lucy responded.

"You enjoy your time with me?" Lady Jayne asked her.

She nodded and giggled.

"Hmm, very much so."

"But you still love her." Lady Jayne noted.

Lucy's face fell and I saw all the hurt come back as though the mask had been lifted.

"I always will, but I have you now and you give me what she does not." Lucy said with a grin.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. As soon as we can find a way to destroy Greyson, her whole world will come crashing down around her and then who will she turn to, Miss Westenra?"

Lucy pretended to think as Lady Jayne bit back a cold smile.

"Oh let me think, would that be me?"

She laughed out right and Lucy smiled brilliantly.

"It will take time but eventually Mina will be so broken she will not care who shows her the love she craves, be it male...or female."

She brushed a strand of hair away from Lucy's head.

"You will have her, Lucy. I promise you."

Lucy nodded and let out a little sigh.

I felt sick. My best friend. How could she do this to me? Had I hurt her so badly that she would destroy my entire life?

Lady Jayne wanted to get to Alexander and Lucy wanted to get to me.

I turned and ran.

Whoever this Lucy was, she wasn't mine. Not the one I knew. She was something else now and I had to be careful around her from now on but one thing was clear, I had to get to Alexander and warn him.

I stood at the door and burst through even before it had fully opened.

Alexander stood there, staring at me.

"If you've come to argue with me about Miss Westenra, I have already told you everything."

I shook my head and went into the dinning room with him following me.

"It's not about that." I muttered as I started wringing my hands.

He frowned and placed his hands on my shoulders and I instantly felt warmth spread through me and I relaxed.

"Lady Jayne and Lucy are together." I told him.

He stared at me.

"You mean, romantically?"

I nodded and bit my lip.

"It's not only that; Lady Jayne wants to destroy you and Lucy wants to destroy me."

His frown deepened even more.

"But you're her friend, why would she do that?"

I looked down at the floor.

"She hopes that if I am broken, I will turn to her. She hopes that my friendship towards her will turn into love because I will be so heart broken."

Then something sparked in Alexander's eyes.

"She'll kill Jonathan. She knows that would hurt you."

I looked up into his eyes.

"I do not wish him dead but it would kill me if they got to you."

He gave me a warm smile.

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?" I almost sobbed, feeling everything about to come crashing down around me.

"Because Mina, we are going to play them at their own game. Lucy knows how we feel about each other so therefore, does Lady Jayne. We will let them destroy us, You will turn to Lucy and I to Lady Jayne." He told me.

I didn't like the sound of that.

"I cannot be that way with Lucy."

"You will have to if our plan is ever going to work." He told me firmly.

I stared at the wall as I imagined the smile on Lucy's face when I told her I loved her, even if I didn't mean it.

"It'll be everything she's ever wanted..." I whispered.

He nodded.

"Lady Jayne would have me to herself if she could." Alexander said, bringing me back to reality.

"She wants you dead."

"So she would have you and the Order believe. What woman would throw away power like I hold? Lady Jayne wants me and that power all for herself."

I shook my head. This was just all too confusing.

"But Lady Jayne is with Lucy."

He shrugged.

"For the time being, Lucy is the same to her as Lady Jayne is to Lucy; a way to pass the time and a partner in her plans."

I nodded, slowly understanding it all.

"So we let them play their game and then when everything in their lives is perfect, we strike and take back everything they have." He said with a cold smirk.

I nodded but I didn't feel particulary good about decieving my friend, even when she was willing to do it to me.

"Mina, look at me."

I did and he stared into my eyes.

"This is the right thing to do. Whatever Lucy does, is all part of her plan now. Never forget that."

I nodded.

"Do not take this so hard, Mina. After all, they betrayed us both."

We agreed to the plan with Lucy and Lady Jayne none the wiser.

* * *

I knew who Lucy's first target would be. My husband. I wondered if she would try to kill him or just send him away some where. I no longer trusted her so everywhere she went, so did I; the difference was, she was not aware of it.

Over the next few weeks, I watched her and followed her to all the places she went. Lucy had discovered that Jonathan needed a new suit as Alexander had hired him to help in the lab. It was also a way for Alexander to protect Jonathan as we both knew he would be the first target. Lucy had offered to fix Jonathan a suit free of charge and she would measure him herself.

He had agreed.

Now I was watching from my hiding place as Lucy invited Jonathan into her home.

"I really appreciate this, Lucy. You didn't have to do this." He told her.

She waved a hand.

"Nonsense. Any friend of Mina's is a friend of mine."

He frowned quizzically.

"I always had the impression you hated me."

She walked around him, placing a hand on his shoulder and running it down his back.

"Don't be silly! I have never hated you, Jonathan, how could I?"

He frowned even more.

"What do you mean 'how could you'?"

She shrugged and then smiled a little as she knelt to measure the calf length.

"Well I just...oh never mind. Mina would have my head if she knew I was talking to you like this." She said with a little chuckle.

She was playing him that much was clear.

I watched as she touched him and he straightened, the gentle touch taking him by surprise. I just wondered how a woman like Lucy who was not interested in men, could be so flirty with my husband?

"It matters, Lucy." Jonathan continued, frowning at her when she stood to measure his arms.

"You are married to my best friend, Jonathan, my feelings do not matter. Raise your arms please."

He did as he was told and then I watched as she finished measuring him. She told him that she would give the measurements to a special tailor her family used and the suit would be ready in a week.

I made my way upstairs and pretended to be asleep. It was still late at night anyway.

She came up the stairs and changed for bed then slid in beside me. I could feel her watching me, knew what she wanted and it made me want to curl up into a tight ball and turn my back on her completely.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder and she let out a small sigh.

"One day..." She whispered to herself and then settled down to sleep while I tried to control my racing heart as fear threatened to take hold.

I woke before her. Really, I had hardly slept.

Despite what she and Lady Jayne had planned for Alexander and I, I still read the letters. I never thought Lucy was a deep person but I slowly beginning to find out how wrong I was.

I sat at the desk, not caring if she caught me or not and began reading to myself.

 _She does not feel what I feel and I have to be perfectly all right with that. But I'm not._

 _I love her more than I have ever loved anyone and she can never know but by God I want to tell her! Everytime we lay in bed, talking of Jonathan and others, I want to confess my love and have it returned. Yet I know it can never be but just to be with her once, maybe that would be enough for me. To know that I was loved by someone I feel so deeply for. Mina thinks that I am living in my own world and only love myself. Imagine how shocked she would be if she found out how much I love her! I think she would faint, the poor girl. I cannot help laughing to myself as I write this because it all sounds so much like a fantasy._

 _And that is exactly what it is. A fantasy. Nothing more._

I put the letter down and looked over at her to find her staring straight back at me.

Her green eyes wide open. Her face like stone.

"Lucy, I did not realize you were awake."

She shifted slightly and then propped her head on her hand.

"You still read them?"

"Every one. I had no idea how you-"

"How I felt? Of course not. Why would you when you were always gushing about men?" She snapped and then took a breath in.

I looked down, feeling ashamed to have hurt her but not too sure why.

"I wanted to hurt you, Mina." She admitted.

I looked at her and she sat up.

"I suppose it's a good thing that you know how I feel. At least now I can stop pretending to be your good friend." She added with a grin that I knew she did not feel.

I just stared at her.

"We have been friends since childhood, how could I miss all the signs?"

She gave a little shrug.

"Because it's not proper for a lady to have feelings for another woman. Can you imagine how livid my mother would be if she knew?"

I nodded.

I knew Lucy's mother. I knew what she wanted for her daughter and it wasn't this. Far from it.

I turned and looked out the window.

The sun was shining and as I pushed the curtain aside only a little, I felt Lucy squirm behind me.

"Do you miss it?" I asked her.

"No."

I found that hard to believe. We were always out playing in the sun when we were children.

I shut the curtain again and turned to find her right behind me.

She looked a little pale again.

"I have to." She whispered almost apologetically. Then she moved quicker than anything I had ever seen in my life and sank her fangs into my neck, taking more than what she had from my wrist.

I tried to push her away but she held on with suprising strength.

She pulled back only to say something to me.

"It'll be over soon."

Then she continued to drink and I honestly believed that she would take every last drop from me...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Regrets**

I woke. I was on the floor. Blood stained the wood just by my side and I could hear soft crying. I tried to move but my head hurt too much. Eventually, I used the chair to pull myself up and stood, taking in my surroundings as though Lucy's room was as new to me, as if I had been put on another continent.

Finally, my gaze settled on Lucy huddled in the corner. Her head was down, her knees clutched to her chest.

"Lucy?"

She sniffed and I frowned.

She raised her head and I saw blood around her mouth, her fangs were still poking into her lower lip.

I crawled closer to the edge of the bed and watched her.

"I'm sorry, Mina." She sobbed.

"I-I couldn't control it...couldn't help myself."

I frowned and touched a hand to my neck, the blood had already dried.

"I passed out from blood loss." I noted.

She nodded.

"I took too much and I...you told me to stop and I didn't. Mina, can you ever forgive me?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"Lets get you cleaned up."

I sat with her in the large bathroom. I cleaned off the blood and her fangs had retracted back and she looked normal again.

"I regret what I have done to you, Mina." Lucy said, still barely able to talk without bursting into tears.

Was this all part of the act too?

"Lucy don't be silly. You cannot help who or what you are."

"But I want to! I don't want to be this way, Mina! It's painful and unfulfilling! I want to be human again! I want to be your friend again and nothing else!" She almost shouted. My heart couldn't help but leap with hope.

She wanted to be human again. Was that possible? Maybe if Alexander succeeded, he could do the same for Lucy as well.

I started seeing things that could happen and I felt better. I no longer saw Lucy as a danger to me but in the back of my mind, I knew she still loved me and that love would make her do whatever she had to, to claim what she truly wanted.

I took hold of her hand.

"If there is a way to make you human again, we will find it, Lucy. I promise you."

She smiled and tears fell down her face again.

"Thank you, Mina. After everything, you are still a good friend to me."

But was that all I was anymore? Didn't she want to destroy me and everything I had ever loved?

Was this all still part of Lucy's game?

Alexander was surprised to see me as I walked through his door, narrowly letting the sun in behind me.

"I can't do this, Alexander. I can't do it to her. She's still Lucy. She wants to be human." I babbled.

He took hold of me and pulled me to him, holding me and I felt safe. I know it seems strange to think that anyone should feel safe with a monster who lives off blood but I truly did.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Everything she says...is a lie. She does not want to be human, Mina. The only way she can ever have you is to over power you and she will not be able to do that if she is human. This way, she is stronger, faster and you are trapped with her and she knows it."

It was so blunt but it all made perfect sense.

I nodded and looked up at him.

"Can we spend the day together? Lucy is asleep and I feel so lonely lately. I feel as though I have lost everything."

He raised my chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"You have not lost everything, Mina. We have each other. Finally after all these years."

He kissed me and I surrendered into it, letting go of every single fear and worry that clouded my mind...

I returned to Lucy's house late to strange noises coming from upstairs.

Then I heard Lucy call out.

I frowned and ran up the stairs. What if she were hurt? It certainly sounded like it. I banged on the closed door. It was locked for some strange reason.

I heard her moving around then she opened the door.

She pulled her robe around her and stared at me like she was angry I was even there.

"Mina, I thought you had gone home."

I frowned and shook my head.

"No. I came to see you. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

She brushed her hair back took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

I touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, revelling in it, so I dropped my hand quickly.

"You look a little flushed."

She licked her lips.

"Just a little hot is all."

She glanced back into the room and then back at me.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

I nodded.

"If that is all right with you?"

She nodded and opened the door, letting me in. I looked around the room for signs of anything that might have happened while I was away.

I found it.

I pulled a red scrap of material from the edge of the bed and held it up.

"Been having visitors, Lucy?"

She looked away.

I sighed and examined it.

"It's expensive...mind telling me who it is that has captured your attention?"

"Oh for God's sake Mina it meant nothing!" She shouted.

I blinked and she came towards me, talking the scrap from me.

"She-I...I have not known her long..."

"Her?"

She raised tired eyes at me.

"Yes, Mina, I have feelings for women or did you think that you were the only one I wanted?"

I blinked.

It was strange to hear Lucy talk about it so openly as though it was nothing.

I left her alone and went into the bathroom. As I started to change, I heard her outside and she tapped lightly on the door.

"What is it?" I snapped.

There was a pause.

"I have thought about it before, you know."

"What have you thought about?" I asked, pulling the night gown over my head.

"Me and you...what it would be like..."

"Lucy, stop."

"How you would be. How I would"-

"Lucy I said stop." I said firmly.

She let out a breath and then moved away from the door.

I took a moment and then came out to find her standing by the window.

I climbed into bed, muttered 'good night' and turned away from her.

She stood by the window and I knew she was watching me.

After for what felt like a very uncomfortable ten minutes, she got in next to me and also turned her back.

We carried on that way for the next week and it was during this week that I followed Jonathan back to Lucy's house.

Apparently, his suit was ready.

I had not spoken to Jonathan in a long time. I had told him that I needed space and this was the longest argument we had ever had.

I watched as Jonathan walked into the room and stood in front of Lucy.

He was acting strange and Lucy did not look her usually tidy self. She was in a tight fitting red dress, her lips painted bright red but her hair was left loose and it looked a little messed up.

Even Jonathan looked a little shocked.

"Lucy...are you all right?"

"What? Yes, I'm just a little tired is all. Your suit is ready for you by the way." She said in a slurred, sleep depraved voice that made her sound sultry.

She began to turn and walk into the next room to retireve the suit when Jonathan stopped her.

"Lucy."

She stopped and turned.

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"I...I'm not sure I should be saying this but I have not been able to stop..." He then trailed off.

She placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"It's all right, Jonathan...you can tell me."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

It was a nervous gesture that he used to do around me when we were first courting.

"You-I used to think you were spoilt and arrogant but for some strange reason...I don't know whether it's because Mina and I are not talking but the only thing I seem to be thinking about lately is...you Lucy; and I know it's wrong but I can't stop and when I try"-

She gave him a small smile and he stopped, taking a breath.

"I know what you mean, Jonathan." She whispered.

He stared at her.

"You do?"

She nodded slowly and moved closer to him.

"Do you think it would be so wrong if we just gave in to each other?"

Jonathan was overcome by lust, I could see it in his eyes.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Mina is always out during the day and I shall send the maids away for the time being."

He looked doubtful.

"I don't know...all this secrecy and I'm married to her, Lucy."

She shushed him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before looking up into his eyes.

"I should not be telling you this but Mina is out during the day because that is the only time she can spend with your employer."

Jonathan stared at her.

"Mr. Greyson?"

"I am sorry, Jonathan. I never wanted you to find out this way but now, don't you see? Whatever we do together, it does not matter because she is doing exactly the same thing."

There was promise in her voice and it pulled Jonathan near to her.

"All right." He said finally, having made his decision.

She grinned triumphantly but made it look like happiness. She was good at things like that. Well, she had fooled me for years.

"Tomorrow, come to my house around midday. I'll be waiting for you."

He nodded and left, his suit forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Caught**

I knew Lucy better than anyone and I knew that around midday, she would make an excuse to get me to come to the house and catch her and Jonathan in the act. So I waited patiently, knowing that it would not be long, and sure enough, that same night, Lucy made her move;

"I was thinking, maybe during your lunch hour tomorrow, you could come back here and I'll have the maid prepare it." She suggested.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you."

She seemed relieved that I'd accepted, and why wouldn't she be? Then her plan would have the go ahead.

I hated knowing that Jonathan would be unfaithful to me but then I had been extremely distant, slept with another man and Lucy was all too willing to give into her false feelings. Maybe it helped her to know that she would have me once all of this was over.

I went to Dr. Van Helsing's class that morning and tried to prepare myself for what I was about to see when I went home for lunch that day. The class moved past in a blur when I wanted it to never end. I did not want to go back there for lunch and I toyed with the idea of putting it off but I knew that I had to let Lucy win.

I grabbed my bag and took a very slow walk back to Lucy's house.

I watched the couples that were walking along hand in hand and I wondered how had my life changed when it felt like only yesterday that the couple sitting on the bench was Jonathan and I.

Before I knew it, I was at the door and I took in a breath before putting my key in the lock and letting myself in. I shut the door quietly and put my bag on the chair. My hand lingered on the banister before I took the stairs and prayed that Jonathan had declined Lucy's offer. I also knew it was wishful thinking on my part, he was a man after all.

I reached the bedroom door and I heard the tell tale noises coming from inside her bedroom.

I felt tears come instantly and I opened the door to find Jonathan in bed, Lucy pinned beneath him.

Jonathan looked over his shoulder.

"Mina!"

Lucy looked around him.

"Mina, I-"

I turned and fled down the stairs, wanting to banish the image from my head but knowing that it was now branded into my memory for all eternity.

I cried as I ran.

I ran out into the street, Jonathan ran out too and grabbed my arm.

"Mina, wait!"

I turned and shrugged out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone, Jonathan."

"Mina, please you have to understand, Lucy means nothing to me. It was a moment of weakness."

I stopped and looked at him.

His shirt was out of his trousers, his hair was a mess and he was standing in the street with no shoes on. He was a mess.

"I never thought you would betray my trust, Jonathan. We are married for God's sake does that mean nothing to you?!"

I realize now how hypocritical this sounds.

He bowed his head and then looked at me.

"Why have you been so distant from me, Mina? What have I done to make you leave me alone for as long as you have?" He asked quietly.

"There have been things in my life that you would not understand and I have had to have some time alone to think."

He held his arms open in a helpless gesture.

"Mina, tell me what's going on. Please."

I stared at him.

At the man I loved once. Where had I gone so wrong?

"Lucy told me she loved me, although now I can see that's not true." I added bitterly. Jonathan stared at me.

"She does love you. When I was with her...I felt nothing. She felt nothing when she claimed to have feelings for me. She told me before hand. I regret it all Mina."

I shook my head, knowing that I had to push Jonathan away if only to save him.

If Lucy discovered that this part of her and Lady Jayne's plan had not worked, she would kill him, I was sure of that.

"You regret getting caught." I snapped angrily.

"Mina, please...is there anyway that you can ever forgive me and we can move past this?"

I bit my lip.

"Mina, I love you, we are married, you cannot tell me that does not mean anything."

I raised my chin.

"It doesn't...not anymore."

He stared at me in bewilderment.

"Mina, don't do this. Tell me you can forgive me. How ever long it takes. Please."

"I can't forgive you, Jonathan. You slept with my best friend and you did not have to. I'm sorry, Jonathan."

I turned and walked away from him then with him calling after me, begging me to come back and give him one more chance. But there were no second chances, we were through, but Jonathan would be safe because of it.

I went to see Alexander that same afternoon, not really caring who saw me.

He comforted me and told me that Jonathan would be safe as a result of our separation. I started thinking of another future with Alexander instead and although I was grieving over my marriage, I had hope for another.

I layed in Alexander's arms as we spoke about what had happened.

"Now what am I to do?" I asked softly.

"You go back to Lucy and you let her explain. She will try to justify her actions to you, make you forgive her and Mina, you have to forgive her."

I sat up and stared at him.

"Forgive her? She betrayed me."

He nodded.

"Remember we are playing their game. Lucy knows that Mina, her best friend, would forgive her anything and you must."

I stared at him in shock.

"She slept with my husband. If she knew exactly how much I loved you, she would probably do the same damn thing!"

He nodded calmly.

"She would try."

I frowned.

"But you wouldn't let her...would you?"

He shook his head with a lop sided smile that made me go weak.

"No. She's not that alluring."

I shrugged and layed back down.

"She has her ways."

He chuckled darkly.

"If she so much as tried; she would be running from me, I assure you."

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of her running away from Alexander in fear. At least I knew she could never have him. Not even as a pretense.

He then sat up and took me with him.

"Now, you must go back to Lucy, let her talk, forgive her and then Lady Jayne will carry out her part of the plan with me. You have to trust me, Mina, all will be fine."

I nodded.

"I trust you."

* * *

I knew that I could not forgive her straight away, she would know something was amiss. I pushed open the door and found her sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Mina-"

I went up the stairs and moved past her.

She followed me into her room.

"Mina can we talk?"

I removed my coat and put it over the back of the chair by the desk.

"Of course. Let's talk." I said sharply.

She faltered when I turned and crossed my arms.

"Erm...I know what I did was wrong-completely wrong- but I-Mina I...I am truly sorry for what I did. I do not know what I was thinking and I do not know for the life of me, why I picked Jonathan."

I studied my nails as she spoke as though I was bored.

"Actually, I do. I'm jealous, Mina. He gets to have you and I don't. So in my own mixed up way, I thought that you were hurting me so I wanted to hurt you but now that I have...I regret it and I wish that I could take it back."

I looked at her.

"Do you truly mean that?" I asked.

She nodded and came forward, placing her hand on my arm.

"I do. I really do. Mina please, can you ever forgive me?"

I looked away and then back at her.

"How sorry are you exactly?" I questioned.

She frowned as though confused.

I straightened before she could respond.

"Show me."

Her frown deepend.

"I-I don't know what you want."

"Beg for your forgiveness."

She looked appalled.

"Mina please-"

"I thought you were sorry." I interjected.

She stared at me.

"I am. I really am."

"Then show me."

She looked at the floor as if disgusted and then slowly, she got down on her knees and looked up at me.

"Mina, please...can you ever forgive me?"

I looked down at her and the violent part of me that layed dormant, wanted to slap her.

"In all of our time as friends, you have not once betrayed me...how do I know that you will not do it again?"

She grabbed my hands.

"Because I hate what I have done to you and Jonathan. I have ruined your marriage and broken your heart. I never wanted to be the one to do that Mina."

She was crying now and fake or not, I hope it hurt her to do it.

I left her kneeling for just that little bit longer before I finally pulled her to her feet.

"Lucy, you should know by now that I'd forgive you anything. And I really do need a friend right now."

That was when I broke down, no pretense, and she pulled me to her, letting out a breath of what I assumed was relief.

"Oh Mina."

I held onto her and for a moment, I pretended that she was my friend again. The one person I could trust and turn to.

She pulled away and then sat me down on the chair, crouching down in front of me.

"I know I have hurt you but believe me, Mina, I will do everything in my power to make this right."

I nodded as I wiped away tears. Real tears.

Jonathan and I were over. Alexander was going to let himself be taken away by Lady Jayne.

Lucy looked down at my clasped hands and frowned.

"You still wear his ring?"

I looked down and played with the gold band.

"I do not feel right without it." I admitted and it was true, I didn't.

"But you and Jonathan are no longer together... surely the first thing to do would be to give it back to him?"

I nodded in understanding.

"I know but if and when I meet the right person...I should like to give it to them."

I watched and for a split second, I saw Lucy's eyes brighten.

I knew what she was thinking and she was right.

There was one other reason I had kept Jonathan's ring.

Lucy nodded and forced a smile.

"Of course, you're right. Now, shall we see what ladies fashion weekly has to offer?"

I nodded and she stood to retrieve the paper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye Mr. Greyson**

I went to see Alexander one last time. We slept together, talked and even cried at the loss we would feel. Although be it not forever, the thought of us being apart was like having my soul ripped in two.

Alexander told me that Lady Jayne had a plan and that she had told him what would happen and to see if he agreed which of course, for appearences sake, he did.

The plan was that the Order who had hired Lady Jayne, wanted Alexander dead.

Lady Jayne would pretend to kill him. There would be blood-his blood- as proof that he had been killed. Then once the Order was convinced Alexander was dead, Lady Jayne would end her service to the Order and her and Alexander would go to Romainia.

Alexander promised me that he would come back for me and we would end them all. The other part of the plan was that Lucy was to make sure I witnessed Alexander's supposed death to break me completely and then Lucy would have what she wanted as would Lady Jayne.

It was so simple it was laughable.

I told Alexander that I would wait for him as long as it takes. There would be no other, I would divorce Jonathan and as soon as Alexander came back to me, we would marry and Alexander would continue his tests to turn himself human again and then we could live life as a normal couple.

But for now, I had to let the plan unfold and it did.

It would be a night no one would ever forget...

Lucy had suggested we go out for the night and enjoy ourselves as we hadn't in a long time. She said that things had not been right between us since her turning and she wanted me not to feel threatened by her at all.

We were walking back from one of the quiet bars when Lucy turned down a dark alley.

"Lucy, this is not the way home." I told her as she lead me down it.

"I know, I just thought we would take a little detour. The night is still very young after all." She said with a grin.

I grinned back, playing along and it was then that it happened. Almost too quickly and all too realistic.

Alexander appeared before me and I knew what would come next.

"Mrs. Harker, Miss Westenra, I hope you are having a good evening."

Lucy spoke up, pulling me closer.

"I feel it's about to get very interesting."

I gave her a fake quizzical frown and she just gave a slight shrug.

That was when a blade came shooting through Alexander's side and his eyes widened.

"Mina..."

He fell to his knees and I broke away from Lucy as instinct took over and I rushed to his side.

Blood pooled around him and he fell to his side, clutching my hand.

"Mina, don't forget me. Ever."

Tears filled my eyes despite this all being an act.

"How could I? I love you."

"And I...you."

Then he lay still and Lucy grabbed me, yanking me roughly to my feet.

"There's nothing we can do now, Mina, we have to go." She said sharply.

"We cannot just leave him like this!" I cried.

"Mina look at him, he's as good as dead. Come on!" She barked.

I allowed her to drag me away but I glanced back and saw him give me a small smile before he closed his eyes again.

How long would it be before I saw him again? I wondered. Hopefully not too long.

We arrived back at Lucy's and I ran into the bathroom, crying my eyes out.

Lucy stood outside.

"Mina, can I come in?"

I shivered.

"No...I need to be by myself."

She sighed.

"All right then."

I kept crying.

I knew Alexander was not really dead but it felt so real and he would be going away and I didn't know how long for. I had to keep play acting, I eventually had to let Lucy win her part and then continue it until Alexander came back, but how long would that be? Months? Years? I couldn't pretend around her for that long.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had to pull myself together. Alexander and I would be together again one day and then they would all get what they deserved.

Everyone; the Order, Lady Jayne, Lucy...no one would be spared.

The thought encouraged me to carry out our plan.

I dried my eyes and changed into my night gown as I was sure Lucy had done the same.

I came out of the bathroom to find her sitting up, reading.

She put the book down when she realised I was standing there and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head.

"He's dead... Jonathan's a cheat and Alexander's dead. It's like...it's like my whole world has come crashing down around me Lucy and I don't know what to do..."

I started crying again and she took my arm, pulling me into bed and under the covers, holding me like she used to when we were friends.

"It'll be all right. It will hurt for a while but time heals all wounds." She said gently.

I nodded and she rested her chin on top of my head.

"Do you remember when we were children? What we would say to each other?"

I shook my head.

"We would always say that no matter what happens, we would always have each other."

I nodded.

She tightened her hold on me.

"I'm here for you Mina, always have been and now, thanks to my current state, always will be."

I nodded to that as well and I clutched at her arm, making her take a breath.

It was a good thing I knew I had an effect on her.

"Promise me."

She kissed the top of my head, another friendly gesture she used to do that I now saw as something more meaningful.

"I promise."

I closed my eyes which were sore from all the tears and settled down next to her.

"I think we should get some sleep now." I said.

She nodded in agreement and I realized that I had to start leaning towards her more, otherwise, she would not buy my sudden love for her. It needed to grow.

That she would be used to and she would believe.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

I swallowed.

"Hold me?"

She smiled and then pulled me to her, holding me as I fell asleep. I think she fell asleep before I did.

If I had to keep this friendly, it would not have been so hard but this was something completely different and I had to make it believable. I had to keep in my mind that I was doing this for Alexander and I.

It would all be worth it in the end.

The next morning, I woke to find Lucy curled up beside me like some contented cat.

I stared at her. At the easy smile on her face and I bit my tongue.

I moved to get out of bed and she held onto my arm, the smile contorting into a slight frown.

I removed her hand and climbed out of bed, staring at her as she shifted. I didn't know what to do regarding her. I had to be drunk before anything happened, that was clear enough.

I started to dress and her eyes blinked open.

"Mina? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to university, go back to sleep." I whispered.

She blinked again and reached out towards me lazily.

"Stay with me."

I gave her a slight chuckle.

"I have to go. I want to be able to move on with my life Lucy."

"So soon? Don't you need to grieve?"

"I need to keep busy." I replied as I zipped up my boots.

"I'll see you later tonight."

I left her and went out into the cold morning.

As I walked to the university, I thought about how I would have to act this out. I would have to show little affectionate gestures every now and then.

I shook my head.

What if I couldn't do this? What if I couldn't play act for as long as I had to?

I decided not to think about it anymore and went to Professor Van Helsing's class. Again, it went by in a blur and I had to go back to Lucy's which I now referred to as home for some strange reason.

When I got back, Lucy was out.

I wondered if she was feeding as she never asked me anymore.

It was only an hour later that she came back, her complexion was pale and she looked very weak.

She almost stumbled as she came into the room.

"Mina, I need your help."

She climbed onto the bed and layed there, staring up at me.

"I have not been feeding. I know that it is not right to feed on people and I haven't been. I knew how much you would disapprove. I've...I've been starving myself Mina. I-I don't know what else to do." She fretted.

I stepped away from the window and pulled up my sleeve, holding my wrist out to her. She frowned.

"No, Mina I couldn't!"

I clenched my teeth.

"You can and you will."

She took hold of my wrist lightly and brought it up to her mouth.

"I don't want it to be this way; you having to feed me."

I just stared at her until she closed her eyes and bit down.

She took some from me and as she tasted the life giving liquid, her grip tightened and she drank deeper and I started to feel weak.

I slumped back and felt my eyes threaten to close. I felt her fangs slide from my skin but I still felt like I could fall asleep at any minute.

Then I felt her lips on my neck and she bit down again. This time, my eyes flew open and I pushed her off me, shouting at her to leave me alone.

She fell onto the floor and glared up at me.

"What, you did not take enough already?!" I snarled.

She put a hand to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Then she fled the room but this time, I forced my feet to work and I chased her out into the street.

"Lucy!" My voice was so deep and so loud that it made her stop.

She stayed where she was and I saw her shoulders slump.

"Come back inside." I said firmly.

She shook her head.

"I can't...I went too far that time."

I sighed and relaxed my posture slightly.

"If it helps you to feed Lucy, then feed."

She turned back and stared at me with tear filled eyes.

"You don't understand...if I lose control, it is not just your blood that I will take." She sobbed.

I frowned and gave her a slight shrug.

"What else can you take from me?"

She bowed her head and glanced up at me guiltily.

"I'll take everything, even if you beg me to stop...I won't. I can't-I won't be able to."

I understood her then and just nodded slowly.

"Just come back inside Lucy...It's freezing out here."

I turned and walked back into the house with her following me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Continue To Play Your Part**

The next morning, a man came up to me just as I was getting the milk from the doorstep. I had sent the maids away for a few days and so Lucy and I had to do everything for ourselves. Well, mainly me as Lucy could not do much during the day.

He handed me a letter and then walked on very quickly as though the exchange had not happened.

I frowned and glanced down at the hand writing. I noticed my name and wondered how the man knew of it and then my heart soared, Alexander! It must be.

I tore it open and began to read;

 _Dearest Mina,_

 _I know this is hard to apart like this for so long but you must continue to play your part otherwsie Lucy will grow suspicious. She is still in contact with Lady Jayne who I am still courting and she lets her know of her and yourself, regarding your relationship. Lucy is growing impatient and she does not believe you to have fallen for her, even in your grief stricken state. Please Mina, make her believe you. I know your feelings for her have changed and I know it is heart breaking to discover a friend you thought of as so close could betray you. But do this, and she will fall. Just like the rest of them._

 _I will return to you Mina._

 _With love_

 _Vlad._

I smiled. He had put his real name but I would still call him Alexander. I was used to it now.

I put the letter back in the envelope, planning to hide it when I got back into my bedroom.

Lucy had stayed with me for a few days as she did not want to be stuck in the same place all the time. I brought the milk in and went upstairs, taking the letter with me. When I pushed open the bedroom door, I found Lucy sound asleep and took the opportunity to hide the letter in my box on the top of the wardrobe.

She stirred and I took the seat in front of my desk, turning to look as her eyelids fluttered but did not open.

I took a breath and looked at her again. I had to make her believe. The longer I kept her at a distance, the longer Vlad would be kept away from me.

I took a breath.

I didn't want to think about it now and instead I kept myself busy doing little household chores, being as I did not have a class to go to today.

As I busied myself cleaning the dust from the skirting, I heard footsteps behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to find Lucy standing on the stairs, still in her night gown.

"Lucy, You're up."

She nodded and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"I am truly sorry for last night. I do not know what came over me." She said with a nervous chuckle.

I stood and brushed myself off, remembering what Alexander had told me.

"All is forgiven. What did you want to do today? Some reading perhaps? Maybe you could read to me for a while. I know how much you love to do that." I told her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that."

I gave her a big smile and then ushered her upstairs.

"Come then. Read to me."

I layed next to her, watching her as she read from one of her favorite books.

She read with such feeling that I got a little drawn in and then I remembered what I supposed to be doing and I propped my head up to stare at her like some adoring puppy.

She smiled shyly and looked at me, stopping herself mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look so intense when you're reading."

She chuckled.

"It's an interesting book, do you not think?"

I nodded.

"The way you're making it sound, it does."

She continued to read and I reached out and traced a finger down her wrist, telling myself to concentrate on her veins so that I would not recoil.

She swallowed and then stopped reading.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

I shrugged as I continued tracing the veins.

"Tracing the pattern of your veins. Want me to stop?"

"No." She said a little too quickly.

I stared at her.

"I mean... I don't know what I mean."

I licked my lips and looked up at her.

"Lucy, I have been so blind to you and I hate myself for it."

She frowned but only slightly.

"You cannot make yourself feel something you do not Mina. No one blames you for that."

"No, you have it all wrong. Since Jonathan and Alexander...I feel like I could never find the happiness with them that I did with you. I was frightened of my feelings but now...knowing how you feel about me, maybe I can do something about it."

Her bottom lip trembled and she stared at me.

"You said you could never feel that way about me." She almost whispered.

"I know but as I told you, I was scared. I never knew I could feel that way and when you told me how you felt, it forced me to come to to terms with how I felt and I just...I couldn't do it Lucy."

The lie came easily but what would come next I knew would not.

She lent down and kissed me and I closed my eyes as she tossed the book aside and pushed me down.

I stopped her by pushing her shoulders gently.

"Lucy, let's take this slow."

She paused and nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry. It's just...I've wanted you for so long and now I know you-"

"I know, but I'm scared and not as forward as you, so please, let's just take this one step at a time."

She nodded and then kissed me on my forehead.

"Whatever you want my love."

She got up and then headed for the bathroom.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling. Her love. That's what I was now.

I shuddered and sat up straight as I waited for her to come back.

Soon Alexander.

Soon...

This went on for weeks and I knew that it would all have to come to a head soon.

I didn't want it to. I wanted to keep on playing the friend but I had to do something to ease her mind. I knew Lucy, she would start getting worried again.

That night, she suggested we went out for a drink and I agreed. I would need drink to get through this.

We went to that strange little bohemian bar she liked and drank absinthe, like before when she had been human.

We stumbled out of the bar later that night, both drunk, me a little more so than her, and I fell up against a wall, laughing as I did. She steadied me and I stumbled again, pulling her with me.

"Mina, come along, we have to get you home." She said.

I draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Lucy the night is young and so are we! We can do whatever we like!" I shouted.

She shushed me and I pulled her close.

"I love you Lucy." I slurred.

"And I you but we must get you home." She pulled me up and I gave her a quick kiss.

I hopefully wouldn't remember it in the morning but it shocked her and made her back up.

"Mina! You can't do that out here! Are you mad?"

"Yes! Out here! I love you!" I shouted loudly into the street, causing people to look at us.

"Come, we should go home." She mumbled and dragged me back to my house.

I practically fell into bed once I had changed into my night gown and Lucy had done the same.

I had not even bothered to pull back the covers and I felt so light headed and sleepy and I just wanted to sleep but as Lucy curled up next to me, I knew that would not be the case.

She nuzzled my neck and I frowned.

It was like having a possessive cat next to me.

She pulled me close and I felt her hand slide up my neck to tilt my head back as she moved even closer.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to pass out or something.

Somehow, she pinned me beneath her and I looked up into her eyes.

She frowned, seeing something she didn't like.

"Mina, what is it?"

"Get off me." I said almost too quietly.

"What?"

I pushed her.

"I said get off me!"

I sat up and she crawled back on the bed, staring at me.

"Mina, I thought-"

"I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't...it's wrong. It feels wrong."

I knew I was mumbling incoherently but she knew what I was on about.

She pursed her lips and her eyes darkened.

"Is it anything to do with that letter Vlad sent you?" She questioned, using his real name.

I stared at her, sobering up instantly.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"You lied to me. You never loved me, you only loved him!"

I stared at her.

"I thought I could go through with it but the thought of you touching me, knowing what you and Lady Jayne had done to me, what you planned to do...I couldn't do it. You repulse me Lucy and I never thought I'd say that about you."

I thought her face would fall, that she would start crying but no. Her eyes became a storm and she glared at me as those eyes blackened.

She crawled towards me like a panther and I could not help but push myself back up against the headboard.

"You always think you are so clever, Mina. You did not count on my feelings for you and it frightened you. But that's alright, I can live with that. I also know that you cannot. So do not worry darling, I'll make this quick."

Then she managed to pin me beneath her again and sank her fangs into my neck.

I tried to bat her away but to no avail.

I screamed and still nothing, she was going to kill me. I remember whispering Vlad's name before the black came for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: She Cursed You**

There was a light. It was dim but I could see it.

My eyes felt as heavy as lead and my head was slumped forward. I could hear a voice and a growl but I could not make out what it was. Then I heard something like a rusty metal gate opening and heard the clicking of heels on concrete. Then I felt a presence almost too close to me and I tried to open my eyes but no matter what, my mind would not obey.

Then I smelt something; tangy and like metal but it stirred something inside of me and I sniffed to try and find out where it was. I craved it, wanted it, needed it; I heard a light chuckle and then felt a drop of what I thought was water on my lips.

I licked it away and my eyes flew open almost of their own accord.

Blood. I knew the taste and I wanted more.

In front of me, crouched Lucy, holding a glass out to me as though it was a fine wine.

I grabbed it and drank too quickly, hating myself and knowing it was what I needed at the same time. I finished the glass and looked over the rim at Lucy who was grinning at me. Like she was pleased.

I threw the glass into the corner, hearing it smash against the bars. I now knew where I was.

A cage. A dirty, rusty cage. And she, my so-called friend, had put me in it.

I glared at her.

"Do not look at me like that. It upsets me so." She said with a frown.

She stood and collected the glass fragments from the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

"I wouldn't want you to cut yourself now, would I?"

I turned away as she stood and tossed the glass into a nearby bin.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Empty. Soulless."

She gave me a small grin.

"You will but this is a gift Mina. My gift to give to you."

"I never wanted your 'gift' Lucy. It's a curse." I snapped back at her.

"The turning of a human is very important. It speaks volumes to the other from the vampire."

I glared at her, my eyes narrowing; becoming slits almost.

"I know how you feel about me Lucy. I do not need telling twice."

She bit her lip and her eyes widened in anger before she forced a sugary sweet smile onto her pink lips.

"I know you don't mean that."

She looked down at me and then sat on the floor, taking my hands in hers.

"I want to help you Mina. This is not an easy thing to go through and I will not let you do it alone."

I bared my fangs are her.

"I should kill you for what you have done to me." I hissed.

"Now now Mina, you will soon learn the advantages. Besides...this turning has brought us closer together." She said, her green eyes sparkling.

I frowned.

She swiped a nail down my cheek, causing me to wince and pull back as blood trickled down to my chin but as this was happening to me, it also happened to her and she turned her face to prove it.

"You see? Your pain is now also mine." She explained softly. I wiped the blood away and stared at her.

"Let me help you Mina. Please."

I stood and went to leave the cage.

She stood in my way.

"You can't leave."

"I didn't think I was your prisoner." I shot back.

"You're not, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You can't leave me!"

I stared at her.

"I am not chained to you Lucy. I can go whenever I please."

She acted quickly, pushing me back and locking the cage door shut.

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry Mina but I won't allow you to leave me."

She then took the key and fled the room.

I was left there for too long. I started to get hungry again and I paced the cage, calling out for her, hoping she would come back and I could trick her into letting me out.

I thought about how stupid I'd been and if I'd just let her do what she wanted that night, I could have avoided all this. I missed Alexander, I wanted him back and I knew that Lady Jayne was with him now and that thought made my blood boil.

I banged on the iron bars and shouted again for Lucy but she didn't come back and I feared she wouldn't for a while.

Maybe she would leave me in here to starve until I had no choice but to depend on her entirely but would she be so cruel?

The sun came up and I started to feel very tired but that wasn't surprising, I had been up half the night, crying and calling out to Lucy.

I was just drifting off on the cold floor of the cage when I heard a key slip into the lock of the door and Lucy appeared.

I blinked and got to my feet, feeling very achy and a little weak. Then I noticed she was dragging something behind her. A body-no, a man. A dead man.

My eyes widened and I backed up until my back hit the bars.

She threw the body down in front of the cage and then fumbled for a key in the pocket of her leather trousers.

"Stay where you are Mina. Make a move to run and I'll take you down." She said firmly. I stayed where I was, too shocked to move anyway.

She stared into my eyes for a while longer and then unlocked the cage, opening it and dragging the man in behind her, dropping him at my feet.

I stared down at him.

"Is he-?"

"Dead? No. Not yet." She finished for me.

I swallowed.

She crouched beside him and bent to sniff the blood at his neck.

"Hmm...he's still warm. I would drink before he bleeds to death."

She then stood and gestured for me to take her place.

I looked at the man. I had wanted to be a doctor, save people, not kill them so that I could live!

I shook my head and I looked back up at her.

"I can't..."

"You'll wither away if you don't." She snapped irritably.

I shrugged, my gaze being drawn back to the man.

"So I'll wither."

She pursed her lips and raised her head and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Fine."

She picked the man up bodily and marched him towards me.

Then in front of me, she slashed at his neck, making the gash bigger, the smell stronger and my mouth watered.

I swallowed again and forced my fangs to remain where they were.

"Drink."

I shook my head, tears of effort sliding down my cheeks.

"I-I can't..." I sobbed.

She ran her hand along the man's neck, covering her palm in his blood and then dropping him to the floor as she stepped towards me.

"Better?"

"It's still his."

She sighed and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me close to her and pressing her hand against my mouth so that the blood stained my lips.

I licked it off and my eyes blackened, fangs sliding from gums.

Lucy smiled triumphantly and I grabbed her hand, drinking blood from her palm and it made her shudder.

I frowned up at her and pushed her away, dropping to my knees and drinking from the man.

Lucy crouched by my side and stroked my hair, whispering things to me that I ignored.

I drained him completely.

She smiled and removed his body from my sight and then locked me up again, leaving me alone even when I called out for her.

...

There was movement in the room.

Someone was in here and judging by the scent, I guessed it to be Lucy.

She pretended to leave me alone when really she had never left.

I decided this would be a good time to let her know how distraught I was.

She knew that I talked to myself sometimes, this would be no different.

"Lucy!" I called, pretending not to notice she was in the room with me.

"What have I done? All this just because I'm in love with the wrong person and he's not even a person at all."

I heard her shift and knew she had moved closer to hear more.

"I should not have ranted at her like I did when she confessed her feelings. I should have been more understanding. She couldn't help who she fell for."

I paused, letting that sink in.

"I wish she knew how sorry I was. If only I could tell her. I NEED to tell her."

I licked my lips and called for her again.

"Lucy!"

This time, she appeared and made it look as though she had come from a darkened doorway.

"You called Mina?"

I nodded and walked towards the bars.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior around you. You are a dear friend to me and know that I have changed...don't ask me why, but things are so much clearer to me now."

Her eyes shone with hope and she put a hand on the bar that I covered with my own.

"Come here." I whispered.

She moved a step closer and I bent my head to her but stopped just a few inches short. She frowned slightly.

"Mina?"

"I need you Lucy. Let me out and I'll show you." I begged, trying to sound desperate. Lucy immediately fumbled for the keys and I heard them jangling around in her pocket. She held them up to me with a grin and put it in the lock but she was stopped by a firm hand and the key was taken out quickly.

"Silly girl, have you learnt nothing? She has to be threatened into not leaving, then you can let her out."

Lucy spun and I looked up into the face of Lady Jayne.

She had returned? Did that mean so had Vlad?

Lucy looked pleased and disappointed all at the same time.

Lady Jayne looked at me and frowned.

She brushed Lucy aside and walked as close to the cage as she dare before a look of sympathy washed over her.

"She has cursed you." She said sadly.

I did nothing.

I was so close to getting Lucy to let me out that I couldn't risk upsetting her further.

"Lucy, can I have a word?"

She nodded and followed after Lady Jayne like a puppy. How much sway did she hold over her? Thanks to my hearing, I could hear every word but I think I was meant to.

"You turned her?"

Lucy nodded but hung her head as if ashamed.

"It was the only way to connect us. Mina is bound to me now, she feels what I feel."

"She feels your physical pain, not your emotional pain also."

Lucy looked hurt.

"Why have you been gone for so long?" Lucy pouted.

"Alexander and I have been travelling."

My head shot up at the mention of his name.

"Anywhere interesting?"

She just shrugged.

"Really Lucy I thought you would have had Mina by now."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It is proving difficult."

Lady Jayne glanced over at me and grinned.

"Nothing stirs the heart like a little jealousy."

Lucy frowned.

"There is nothing to be jealous of. She doesn't care for me like that."

Lady Jayne's grin remained firmly in place.

"She is now a vampire, things change."

She grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards her, kissing her like an old lover she had missed.

I looked away, feeling slightly annoyed at what I was seeing.

Lucy pulled back and glanced over at me to see my reaction.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she looked up at Lady Jayne.

"She couldn't look...does that mean anything?"

The older woman just shrugged.

"It could do. Now Lucy, release Mina, don't treat her like an animal."

She nodded and Lady Jayne looked back at me.

"Mina, if you try to run, I'll kill you."

I just raised my chin defiantly.

Lucy waited until Lady Jayne had left the house completely before coming over to the cage.

"Sorry about her." She mumbled.

I shrugged.

"It's all right. She's your lover."

Lucy practically glared at me.

"She is not my lover."

I rolled my eyes.

"That kiss says different." I pointed out.

She grinned and unlocked the cage.

I stepped out.

"I'm not going to run." I assured her.

"I know, you're too curious to run away from me now." She said darkly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Curious?"

She nodded and closed the cage door, backing me up against it.

"Lady Jayne has taught me many things Mina and seducing people was the one thing that I found to be very useful."

"Like with Jonathan you mean?" I shot back smartly.

I thought she would back down but instead she raised her chin to look me squarely in the eye.

"Yes, exactly like with him."

I frowned at her.

"You don't sound ashamed at all."

She shrugged.

"Only because I know you're dying to find out what it was like for him."

So she was playing her little games again and clinging to her stupid little fantasy that one day I would give into her and confess my undying love and this time I would play. Nothing would stop me from getting out of here and going to Vlad again. She could do what she liked.

Lucy Westenra had hurt me for the last time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: You Got What You Wanted**

I layed there, clutching the covers to me. My eyes open. I was wide awake.

I couldn't close my eyes, every time I did, she was there-we were there. What we did...

I shuddered and blinked.

I felt her move beside me and she turned and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I glanced back and saw Jonathan's ring on her finger. I had only given it to her as a gesture of my supposed love.

I kept my back to her but knew that I couldn't let on how disgusted I was; with her and myself.

"Good morning." She drawled.

I rolled over onto my back and smiled up at her.

She looked down at me with such love in her eyes, I wanted to cry.

Lucy's love for me had turned her into something more than just a vampire with an obbsession.

"Did you enjoy it?" She whispered.

I looked up at her.

What to say to that?

I swallowed and gave her a shaky smile.

"It was...different."

"Better than Jonathan?"

"Do you always have to beat Jonathan?" I questioned lightly.

She shrugged.

"No, I guess not."

She bent her head and I steeled myself as she kissed me lightly.

"I guess I should be getting home now."

I knew it was still dark outside, I was free to go if I wished.

Lucy frowned.

"Go? Why would you want to do that?"

I held the smile and shrugged as she sat back on her heels and brushed her long, blonde hair aside to hand over the white night gown.

"I just think I should get going. Lady Jayne's house makes me feel strange."

She frowned.

"Mina, what are you not telling me? Somethings' wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why won't you stay?"

I paused and then sat up myself, holding the sheet to me.

"Because it is done." I answered.

"What's done?"

"This. What we did. You got what you wanted." I told her.

She stared at me.

"You think this is all I wanted?"

"Well isn't it?"

She shook her head and bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes.

"No...I didn't just want to spend the night with you Mina. I want you."

She then frowned as realization hit her.

"You only stayed with me because you thought this was all I wanted...you don't care about me or how I feel for you, you just wanted this over and done with."

Her angry eyes met mine.

"You thought I'd leave you alone after this didn't you?"

I nodded finally.

"I did. I thought one night would be enough."

Lucy gave me a cold smirk.

"When It comes to you Mina, once is never enough."

I stared at her and then looked away.

"You love Jonathan. You love Vlad but you cannot love me...why?"

"Because you're a woman Lucy!" I shouted.

She blinked.

"Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! It is! Women are meant to be friends, someone they can tell everything to, comfort support! Not kiss and fool around!"

Lucy looked like I had just slapped her.

"But Jayne and I-"

"-Are sick. Lucy you never used to be this way. Not untill she came on the scene. She has corrupted you and you cannot even see it."

(I have to admit that I was being closed minded. Now I have lived through different generations, I can see that love has no gender.

Love is love and it is as simple as that).

Lucy got up off the bed and went to the door.

"You will lose everything Mina. All because you were too afraid to love me."

She left and shut the door quietly.

I just brushed it off.

What could she do to me that she had not done already?

I went home and sat there, watching the sun rise behind the curtains and praying that the night would come soon.

As soon as the sun had hidden itself and given way to the moon, a letter was dropped through the letter box and I rushed to pick it up.

I did not recognize the writing.

It just read;

 _I need to see you. Forever yours x x_

Vlad? Had he returned with Lady Jayne? It would make a lot of sense.

I didn't think twice and ran to his house, needing to see him as much as he needed to see me. I got to the door and found it open.

I rushed in and into the dining room.

"Vlad!"

But he wasn't there.

Instead, Jonathan was. Tied to a chair, blood running down the side of his face, his eyes blurry and I looked around.

Lucy appeared and gave me a cold smile.

"Thank you for coming Mina."

I stared at her.

"Glad you got my note." She said, her eyes lighting up.

"That was you?"

She nodded.

"'Forever yours' remember?"

Jonathan stared at me and I avoided his gaze.

"Let him go Lucy, he has nothing to do with this."

She tilted her head.

"Oh he is a big part of you and me, Mina. He is the reason I could not be with you in the first place. I'm actually glad you ended your marriage to him, he would only have kept us apart."

I stared into her eyes as I boldly walked up to her and felt a wave of sympathy go through me.

I touched a hand to the side of her face.

Lucy had gone. Her eyes were unclear and it was like she had lost her mind, and who knows, maybe she had.

"Lucy, Jonathan is not the reason for the problems between you and me...I am."

She shook her head and I dropped my hand.

"No Mina, You could never do anything wrong."

I looked back at her.

"Let Jonathan go and we can talk about this."

She looked at him and grinned.

"I would, but he always used to aggravate me." She said.

"Please Lucy, let him go."

She sighed and looked down.

"Please, release him...for me." I begged.

She looked into my eyes and something flickered there.

She sighed and then nodded.

"Fine."

I let out a breath of relief and watched as she went around the back of the chair and lifted his head to untie the rope she had secured there but instead of untying it, she gave his head a sharp pull and I heard a crack.

Then he fell silent.

My eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

"Oops." She said with a grin.

"Lucy, you..."

"Released him. It was what you said."

I stared at her, feeling hopeless.

"I wanted you to let him go."

She shrugged.

"So I misunderstood...it happens Mina. Now come darling let's leave this awful place."

She took my hand and began leading me out of the house back into the night.

I followed but only because I was too numb to do anything else.

We were just about to turn the corner when Lady Jayne appeared.

"Lucy!"

She and I turned at the sound of her voice and before I knew what was happening, Jayne aimed something at her and fired.

Lucy didn't have time to defend herself and she fell to the cobblestones.

I looked down at her as Lady Jayne walked calmly over to her lover.

"She's not dead." She told me, looking down at Lucy.

"Merely in a deep sleep. She'll only awaken when I get her to the facility."

I frowned.

"Facility?"

She nodded.

"Lucy has gotten out of hand and needs supervision. I thought she could control herself but apparently not."

I looked up when I heard footsteps and cried, running into Vlad's arms.

Lady Jayne steeled herself and glanced over at us.

"He loves you. I love him but his heart is yours' I shall have to be content with torturing Lucy."

Despite all she had done, Lucy was still a friend. I still cared about her deeply and loved her like a sister.

"Torture?"

Lady Jayne nodded.

"She will have to be broken, maybe then she will start behaving properly."

I nodded and looked down at Lucy.

"We will come and visit her if that is agreeable Lady Jayne?" Vlad offered.

She nodded.

"Of course."

I looked up and he kissed me.

"You said we would make them all pay." I whispered.

He nodded and then looked at both Lucy and Jayne.

"And they have. Look how heartbroken Lady Jayne is and how Lucy's plans have unravelled before her eyes...I have not seen two people broken by so much in such a short space of time."

I looked at them both as well. They had suffered. As had I. Now I just wanted Lucy to get better, Lady Jayne to cope with losing her lover and Vlad and I to live our lives together. Jonathan was dead. That was something I could never change but that was Lucy's doing and she would pay. I was sure of it.

Vlad and I turned and walked along the streets of London hand in hand.

The night was fresh and the moon was full and hung high, surrounded by stars.

I looked up at Vlad and wondered what our lives would be like.

It didn't matter, we had an eternity to find out.

 **The End**


End file.
